The Fallen Goddess
by Alaudina13
Summary: Fiore diambang kehancuran. Sang Dewa Kegelapan dan Kematian bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Zeref. Itulah nama dewa terkutuk yang menyebarkan malapetaka diseluruh dimensi. Ia menginginkan kekuasaan diseluruh dimensi dan menciptakan era yang baru. Lucy sang dewi cahaya utusan Mavis, turun ke tanah Fiore untuk menolong Gray sang pangeran penjaga gerbang. RnR? AU-GrayLu [ch.2 updated]
1. Chapter 1

_Halo semuanya perkenalkan saya author baru di dunia fanfiction fairy tail hehe =D semoga cerita saya dapat menghibur pembaca sekalian hehe utamanya para fans Gray dan Lucy. Yah, walopun di chapter awal-awal ini mereka masih ga keliatan tapi chapter berikutnya bakal keliatan kok hehe =D eniwei, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan untuk keberlangsungan fic saya hehe =D makasih sebelumnya. Happy Reading!_

* * *

Orbs obsidiannya menerawang jauh kedepan. Sudah berulang kali ia memutar-mutar gelas wine yang ada di dalam tangannya namun ia tetap juga tidak meminumnya. Sejenak ia letakkan gelas wine yang sedaritadi di pegangnya ke trails beton balkon istana lalu disandarkannya tubuhnya pada trails beton balkon. Ia mengehela nafas panjang dan membiarkan sepoi angin malam menerpa tubuhnya dan mengibarkan rambut ravennya.

Ekspresi wajahnya datar, bahkan orang yang lewat pun akan berusaha menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang paling dibencinya. Ya, suara seorang wanita yang sering sekali menguntitnya dan selalu menempel padanya bak perangko ketika mereka berdua bertemu. Juvia Locksar. Itu adalah nama gadis tersebut.

Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum sumringah ketika ia mendapati kekasih pujaan hatinya tengah bersandar di balkon istana mencoba untuk menikmati keindahan kastilnya dimalam hari. Ketika gadis itu datang menghampirinya ia tetap tidak bergeming, berusaha menanggapnya hanya sebatas angin lalu. Hal itu membuat sang gadis kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa permisi ia pun langsung menggait lengan sang pangeran sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Uh Gray-sama…..dasar kenapa kau dari tadi mengabaikanku terus sih? Apa kau tidak suka dengan pestanya?" Seseorang yang dipanggilnya Gray tetap terdiam dan menunjukkan ketidak tertarikkan pada sosok yang tengah menggait tangannya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Gray, Juvia pun langsung menariknya dan menggringnya untuk ke tengah kerumunan pesta.

"Juvia, lepaskan aku." Katanya serius, namun tidak digubris oleh gadis berambut biru bernama Juvia itu, ia justru terlihat sangat senang dan gembira. Berulang kali pula Gray mengatakan padanya untuk melepaskannya dan memintanya berhenti namun, Juvia tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Juvia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan disana lah Gray mulai menarik paksa lengannya dari cengkraman kuat Juvia. Gray pun mencoba untuk memandanganya sinis namun, pandangan itu seolah tidak mempan pada Juvia. "Kau tahu disaat-saat seperti ini adalah saat dimana kau mengajakku untuk berdansa."

"Tch…siapa yang mau? Aku mau pulang, aku capek." Gray pun langsung balik badan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya yang tengah berdiri memandangnya dengan melongo.

"Eh apa?! Gray-sama mau pergi? Tidak-tidak! Kau harus disini Gray-sama, aku bahkan belum berdansa denganmu," cerocos Juvia yang langsung berjalan cepat menyusulnya. Dengan sigap gadis itu langsung mengamit lengan Gray yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Ia memohon-mohon padanya untuk tinggal lebih lama namun seolah teling Gray sudah tersumpal oleh sesuatu dan tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Macao, segera bawa dia pergi dari sini," perintah Gray pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu masuk _ballroom_ menunggu tuannya. Mendengar perintah yang terucap dari mulut sang tuan pria yang dipanggil Macao itu langsung mengangguk dan berucap, "siap tuan!" dan langsung melepaskan Gray dari Juvia.

Segera setelah kejadian tersebut Gray beserta Macao dan seluruh pengawalnya langsung pergi meninggalkan istana Kerajaan Clover. Berulang kali pemuda berambut raven itu menatap ke jam tangannya, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari jemarinya ke bingkai jendela mobil. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi masih butuh 3 jam untuk sampai ke Kerajaan Fiore. Macao pun tampak memperhatikan ketidak sabaran Gray untuk cepat-cepat sampai dirumahnya dari balik spion mobil.

"Masih butuh 3 jam lagi Yang Mulia, anda harus bersabar." Lalu Gray pun mendesah panjang sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, apabila anda merasa lelah katakan pada saya, maka saya akan mencarikan penginapan untuk anda." Gray pun langsung menggeleng dan berkata, "tidak" menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Macao.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang dan membuat perhitungan dengan Yang Mulia Ratu," katanya kesal.

"Eh? Permisi Yang Mulia?"

* * *

Chervia, sekarang benar-benar menjadi kerajaan yang mati. Rumah-rumah penduduk dibiarkan kosong terbengkalai. Langit selalu diselimuti awan mendung. Bahkan matahari pun serasa enggan untuk bersinar di kota ini. Jika diingat berabad-abad yang lalu, kerajaan ini sempat mencapai masa kejayaannya yaitu, ketika Dinasti Heartfilia memimpin. Ya, sang Raja Jude Heartfilia berhasil menyatukan ke-5 ras yang bermukim di kerajaan ini dan masing-masing ras memiliki kotanya masing-masing. Ke-5 ras tersebut adalah manusia, peri, duyung, campuran, dan yang terakhir adalah ras Veince. Ras Veince adalah ras peri yang paling kuno, mereka memiliki sayap yang sangat indah seperti malaikat, bentuk mereka juga hampir menyerupai manusia, dan mereka adalah makhluk dengan intelegensi yang sangat tinggi. Dan mereka adalah ras pemimpin di Chervia

Namun semua itu berubah ketika kegelapan menyerang. Kegelapan itu muncul hanya gara-gara satu hal, yaitu kekuasaan. Keinginan suatu makhluk yang dibutakan oleh kekuasaan dan material membuat semuanya berantakan. Jika saja Ras Veince bukanlah ras yang menjaga kunci zodiac, kunci seluruh rasi bintang yang menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta. Dan jika saja gerbang zodiac itu tidak pernah diciptakan, maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Peperangan pun pecah hingga semua ras pun terbunuh dan menyisakan satu orang dari Ras Veince yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Ia harus merelakan dirinya terkurung abadi untuk menjaga dan mencegah agar Zeref sang iblis kegelapan tidak bangkit lagi ke dunia dan menghacurkan dunia untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Jauh diseberang kastil megah Chervia kegelapan itu muncul tepat di atas tebing lautan. Kegelapan itu membawa semua energi negatif padanya dan mengubah semua yang ada disekitarnya bermutasi menajdi sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Ikan lumba-lumba yang lucu itu berubah menjadi besar, bertaring tajam dan bersayap kelelawar. Bahkan burung-burung camar yang lucu berubah menjadi raksasa dengan bentuk mirip sekali dengan _pterodactyl_.

Seluruh darat dan laut pun serasa diguncang gempa puluhan skala richter. Hingga puing-puing Kastil Chervia pun bergetar hebat dan mulai berjatuhan menyisakan Sang Dewi Cahaya yang masih tertidur dibalik dinginnya es. Tiba-tiba saja langit pun terbelah menunjukkan kegelapan di dalamnya. Hingga kemudian sepasang sayap berwarna hitam pekat itu ikut menjuntai keluar dan menampakkan sesosok pria berambut raven dengan pakaiannya yang bercorak dan bermotif aneh. Kedua matanya merah menyala dan ia pun menyeringai.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya aku bisa bebas darimu wahai dewiku. Bahkan disaat kebebasanku saat ini kau masih tertidur. Hm…mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku mengucapkan selamat tinggal wahai dewiku." Sosok bersayap hitam dan bertanduk seperti tanduk kambing gunung itu menyeringai dan mulai mengangkat pedang pusakanya bersiap untuk menebas sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan sayapnya yang berwarna putih keemasan yang melengkung indah seolah memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sembari menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada sebuah pedang yang berukuran lumayan besar di depannnya.

Ketika pemuda itu mengangkat pedang pusakanya, sebuah aura berwarna hitam pekat tengah mengelilingi dirinya dan pedang yang digenggamnya. Aura kegelapan itu segera melahap semua unsur kehidupan yang berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan tumbuhan-tumbuhan merambat yang melingkari pilar-pilar kastil pun langsung kering terkena aura hitam jahat yang menguar dari dalam dirinya. Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum sinis dan segera menebaskan pedangnya.

"Tch…..sekarang selamat tinggal Dewi Cahaya terakhir Lucy Heartfilia, hahaha," ayunan pedangnya cukup kuat hingga membuat seluruh kastil bergetar dan akhirnya membuat kastil runtuh. Senyuman sinis yang menghiasi wajahnya segera menghilang ketika ia mengetahui serangannya tidak berefek apa-apa wanita yang terbelenggu es didepannya.

Seketika itu juga, pemuda bersayap hitam selegam malam langsung melancarkan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi. Bahkan ia mendapat bantuan dari naga yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya. Dialah _Acnologia, _naga raksasa berwarna hitam dengan corak garis-garis biru di sekujur tubuhnya. Berulang kali ia menebas gadis itu dengan pedang pusakanya tanpa rasa ampun bahkan Acnologia yang disampingya juga tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyerang sang dewi cahaya dengan api dan sayapnya yang besar tetapi tetap tidak membuat retakan pada belenggu es yang memenjarakan sang dewi cahaya.

Hingga kemudian rambut pirang dan sayapnya yang berwarna putih keemasan bersinar terang. Tak lama setelahnya es yang membelenggu gadis itu langsung retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Menyisakkan keindahan didalamnya.

Orbs coklat almondnya pun terbuka dan otomatis hal tersebut membuat pria yang bersosok seperti _grim reaper_ itu sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursi singgasananya dan langsung merentangkan sayapnya yang putih keemasan. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung berdecak kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat sayap itu direntangkan seolah kau melihat gemerlap cahaya bagai Kristal yang terkena sinar matahari. Begitu indah. Lalu gadis itu pun mengangkat dirinya terbang ke angkasa dan memandangi pemuda bersaya hitam itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Tch…..tak kusangka kau bahkan bisa keluar dari penjara dewa yang diciptakan oleh Zeus. Demi Mavis, dosa apa yang kulakukan hingga bertemu denganmu kembali? Zeref putra bintang kegelapan."

"_Well, _tak kusangka ternyata kau masih hidup dibalik bongkahan es itu-."

"-aku bahkan kaget jika tebasan pedangku dan aura kematianku tidak membuat dinding itu retak sedikitpun. Padahal aku sangat ingin untuk menghabisimu wahai dewiku." Lanjut seseorang yang kini telah diketahui bernama Zeref.

Sejenak tiba-tiba suasana disekitar mereka berubah menjadi tegang. Bahkan anginpun sangat enggan untuk berhembus dan bermain-main disekitar mereka. Untuk sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lucy dan Zeref pun hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan sinis. Hingga pada akhirnya dengan gerakan secepat kilat Zeref menerjang Lucy dengan pedang yang terhunus di depannya. Namun, untungnya hunusan pedang Zeref tidak mengenai Lucy melainkan langsung beradu dengan pedang berwarna putih keemasan yang dibawa oleh Lucy.

"Ini sudah tugasku untuk membawamu kembali ke penjara. Bahkan jika perlu aku akan membunuhmu ditempat," kata gadis itu dingin.

"Hm…..begitukah? bagaimana jika aku yang akan membunuhmu langsung ditempat, sayang. Acnologia!" Balas Zeref dengan enteng. Tak lama setelah itu, Lucy langsung dikepun goleh naga-naga bawahan dari Acnologia. Namun, hal itu tidak membuatnya ketakutan. Gadis itu justru tersenyum mengejek.

"Tch….beraninya main keroyokan ya? Oke-" Lucy pun langsung melempar pedangnya ke atas secara vertikal dan ia pun merapalkan mantra. "-Loke! Pemimpin ke-12 zodiac! Aku memanggil sebagai tuanmu! Dan Taurus sang penjaga gerbang datanglah kalian padaku." Seketika itu juga muncullah singa raksasa dengan aumannya yang dahsyat dan seekor lembu raksasa berotot yang berdiri tegak seperti manusia. "Serang mereka!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dan menebar kematian disana-sini. Cukup disini saja." Lucy kembali mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Zeref namun, hal itu berhasil ditangkisnya hingga membuat keduanya terpental jauh. Zeref pun bangkit dengan senyum sinisnya yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu ia pun mulai mengepakkan sayapnya hingga membuat seluruh aura kematian yang dibawanya tersebar dan menerjang Lucy. Tetapi, hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada Lucy sama sekali. Ketika Lucy melihat sekeliling betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seluruh peri yang mendiami lautan dan terumbu karang yang indah mati seketika. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang yang digenggamnya.

"Oops, meleset. Kusadari kau memang kuat, tapi tidakkah kau tahu, kekuatan kita simbang, dan pertarungan diantara kita berdua tidak akan pernah berakhir."

"Lebih baik seperti ini selamanya dari pada aku harus membiarkanmu lepas dan berkeliaran ke dimensi lain dan merusak dunia indah mereka."

"Oh benarkah? Sayangnya aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, sayang. Gerbang dimensi sudah terbuka." Kemudian Lucy pun mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke sebuah tebing yang tidak jauh dari dirinya dan Zeref. Tepat di atas tebing tersebut terdapat sebuah lubang hitam besar dengan daya gravitasi yang sangat kuat. Membuat apa pun yang ada di dekatnya tersedot masuk ke dalamnya.

Perlahan Zeref beserta Acnologia dan naga-naga yang mengikutinya pun pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan membiarkan dirinya beserta anak buahnya tersedot masuk ke dalam lubang hitam. Loke yang sudah merubah dirinya ke bentuk manusianya dan Taurus langsung menghampiri gadis bersayap malaikat itu. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan tuan putri?" Tanya Loke dengan menyentuh pundak Lucy.

Lucy pun masih terdiam dan ia pun masih menggenggam pedangnya dengan kuat. Hingga kemudian desiran angin laut menerpa rambut beserta wajahnya. Ia pun tersentak kaget, seolah ia bisa merasakan kehadiran _sesuatu_ bersama angin tersebut. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah singgasana yang telah mengurungnya selama berabad-abad terlihatlah bayangan seorang gadis cantik seperti bersayap seperti malaikat dan tubuhnya berpendar seperti cahaya.

"Mavis!" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sesuatu yang barusan saja dipanggilnya dengan Mavis tersenyum padanya dan berkata, _"Pergilah, musnahkan Zeref, dia akan mencari Batu Zodiac dan Pangeran Penjaga Gerbang untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan dan kebangkitannya. Setelah itu dia akan menjadi dewa yang tak terkalahkan di seluruh penjuru dimensi." _Lalu Mavis pun menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus menyisakkan puing-puing kastil yang teronggok bak barang rongsokan tidak berguna.

Lucy pun bangkit, tubuhnya yang melayang-layang di udara kini mengarah ke lubang hitam itu. Lubang hitam yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah menyedot musuh bebuyutannya. Pedang yang sedari tadi digenggamnya tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya keemasan yang sangat indah. "Loke, Taurus, kalian boleh kembali, aku akan mengikuti kemana Zeref pergi."

"Tidak, aku akan selalu kemana tuan putri melangkah, mungkin kau bisa kembali Taurus."

"Baiklah, terserah kamu," kata Lucy disertai dengan desahan nafas panjangnya.

"Aku titip tuan putri padamu ya! Oh Lucy ku yang manis dan seksi, aku kembali dulu ya hehe." Sesaat setelah itu menghilanglah Taurus, menyisakkan Loke yang masih berdiri dengan setia di sampng Lucy.

Masih 1 jam tersisa sebelum akhirnya Gray sampai di Fiore. Langit malam semakin malam bahkan malam ini Gray tidak melihat adanya bintang bertengger di langit. _Mendung._ Pikirnya. Pasti setelah ini akan terjadi hujan. Benar saja, belum lama ia berfirasat seperti itu rintik hujan pun jatuh membasahi mobil sedan yang membawanya.

Gray pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas, ia tidak peduli. Kedua bahunya sudah pegal, dan kedua matanya sudah berat. Ia sudah ingin sekali tertidur di kasur istananya yang empuk. Macao meliriknya dari balik kaca spion dan tersenyum. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Jika Yang Mulia mengantuk, anda bisa tidur dulu Yang Mulia, jika sudah sampai anda akan saya beritahu."

Gray pun hanya membalas perkataan Macao dengan ber-"hm" ria. Lalu, kedua matanya pun tertutup, dan disandarkannya kepalanya pada sandaran kursi.

1 jam pun telah berlalu, kini mobil sedan kerajaan dan ke-4 mobil lainnya yang mengawal dari belakang tengah diberhentikan oleh sesuatu tepat di depan gerbang masuk Kerajaan Fiore. 6 Prajurit berbaju besi dengan senapan laser berlengan panjang menghadang mereka. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Macao kaget hingga membuat Gray terbangun.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kami tidak boleh lewat?"

"Macao, kenapa mobil berhenti? Bukankah ini di gerbang Kerajaan Fiore?" Tanya Gray yang sedikit kebingungan. Sesaat setelah itu, terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat memekakan telinga dan dari sini kedua mata obsidian milik Gray dapat melihat asap yang membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, situasi Fiore sedang gawat. Beberapa saat yang lalu, muncul gerombolan naga dan monster-monster aneh yang memakan manusia di pusat kota. Selain itu, kami melihat sosok manusia bersayap dan bertanduk. Mereka mulai menyerang kota, manusia bersayap itu terus-terusan menyebut nama _Pangeran Fiore_. Hingga Yang Mulia Ratu memutuskan untuk menghadang anda jika anda sudah sampai di gerbang perbatasan." Jelas prajurit itu panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut salah satu prajurit membuat Gray mengepalkan tangan. Sorot kedua matanya mendadak berubah tajam. Ia pun mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang yang bernama Natsu.

"Halo…halo. Ah Natsu, bagaimana keadaan kerajaan sekarang, ibu dan Ultear bagaimana? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

_"__Ah hal Gray…..ugh sial! Kau menelpon ku disaat yang tidak tepat, rasakan ini monster jelek! Ya, mereka tidak apa-apa Ultear ikut bertarung mengalakan para monster, kau tahu kan bagaimana kakakmu? Oh ya, lebih baik kau tidak usah kemari Gray, mereka mencari-cari dirimu. Aku tutup dulu telfonnya."_ Suara Natsu yang terdengar terengah-engah tanda kelelahan diseberang telfon membuktikan betapa gentingnya suasana dan betapa banyaknya monster yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang Fiore.

Gray pun kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan memijit keningnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia pun berpikir, bagaimana bisa ada monster aneh yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang Fiore? Mengingat kerajaan ini sudah dilindungi mantra sihir level tinggi yang dapat menahan serangan sihir dan monster macam apa pun dari luar. Dan apa-apaan itu dengan target monster-monster itu adalah dirinya? Memangnya apa salahnya?

Beberapa saat kemudian, dentuman keras kembali terdengar dan kilatan-kilatan cahaya bagai kilatan petir terlihat dari kejauhan. Bahkan dari perbatasan kerajaan, cahaya itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Dari kejauhan Gray hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan memukul dinding gerbang dengan perasaan frustasi. Lalu ia pun menoleh ke arah pengawal-pengawalnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini, sementara aku melihat jutaan rakyatku mati karena melindungiku, aku akan ikut bertarung. Kalian ikut denganku."

Seketika itu juga Gray langsung masuk ke dalam mobil beserta keempat pengawalnya dan disusul mobil lain dengan Macao dan para penjaga gerbang yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang pangeran bertarung melawan monster.

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai Gray pun berdecit dan berputar 180 derajat sebelum berhenti. Pintu mobil sisi kanan terbang terpelanting jauh menyisakan pengawal Gray yang masih terduduk di sampingnya dengan bergidik ngeri. Ketika mereka keluar dari dalam mobil mereka langsung disambut dengan monster bertubuh besar layaknya troll hutan dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter.

Monster sejenis troll itu langsung mengayunkan gada yang dibawanya ke arah sang pangeran dan pengawalnya. Sebelum Gray bertarung ia menoleh ke arah Macao dan berkata, "Macao, kau bisa kembali ke istana dan katakan pada ibuku aku baik-baik saja." Awalnya Macao agak ragu menanggapi permintaan tuannya itu namun akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menangguk dan menggas mobilnya ke istana.

"Hei kau monster jelek! Lihat kemari! _Ice Make: Lancer!" _Seketika itu juga muncullah es-es tajam di permukaan tanah dan menghunus tubuh troll itu hingga dagingnya terkoyak. Darahnya pun menyembur hingga mengenai tuxedo hitam yang dienakan Gray.

Dari kejauhan kedua mata Gray bisa menangkap sesosok monster bertubuh bongkok dengan gerigi tajam di punggungnya tengah menggenggam manusia hidup lalu memakannya dan mencabiknya hidup-hidup dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Jantung Gray serasa berhenti berdetak menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah melihat perlakuan semengerikan itu.

Menyadari keberadaannya, sang monster segera menyelesaikan santapannya dan menatap Gray dengan tajam. Nafas Gray pun memburu, urat-urat mulai bermunculan di kepala dan tangannya. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah merasa semarah dan sehina ini. Bagaimana mungkin, sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota negeri ini dia hanya bisa menyaksikan warganya dibunuh dan dibantai satu-satu oleh monster yang tidak berkeprimanusiaan seperti ini?

Gray pun mengarahkan pandangannya yang tajam pada monster yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya. Seketika itu juga ia pun merapalkan mantra _Ice Make: Ice Canon!_ Lalu terbentuklah sebuah bazooka es yang sangat besar di tangannya dan ia pun langsung menembak monster tersebut dengan bazooka tersebut dan STRIKE! Peluru bazooka itu berhasil mengenai kepala monster hingga membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hyaaaaah! Rasakan sihir apiku ini kalian monster-monster bodooh! Terpangganglah kalian jadi barbeque. _Fire Dragon Roar!_" teriak seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Gray. Benar saja, dari kejauhan Gray bisa melihat rambut pinknya yang berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Lalu ia pun tersenyum, melihat temannya dapat membumi hanguskan ke-5 monster dalam sekejap.

"Tch, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa masuk kemari! Apa lagi kadal-kadal bersayap itu, ugh…sungguh membuatku jijik. Bahkan ayahku yang seekor naga memiliki penampilan yang sangat keren dan lebih bagus dari kalian." Katanya sambil menginjak-injak mayat monster kadal bersayap yang telah hangus hingga kering.

"Oi Natsu, hentikan! Tidak lihatkah kau kalau dia sudah mati?"

"Oi…..oi pangeran es krim! Kau sudah kembali! Eh tapi, bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak kemari? Karena katanya ada pria bersayap hitam seperti malaikat kematian tengah mencarimu lho," kata Natsu sambil menepuk punggung Gray dengan keras.

"Hoi…hoi, sakit tau! Dasar kadal api bodoh! Tunggu bagaimana mereka bisa tahu yang dicarinya adalah aku?" Tanya Gray dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Ugh…bagaimana ya? Banyak yang bilang sih orang bersayap hitam dan bertanduk kambing itu hanya menyebut dia mencari pangeran terakhir negeri ini, tapi dia tidak menyebut nama. Oh mungkin dia belum tahu jika kau adalah pangeran terakhir Fiore?! Sungguuh!" Kata Natsu antusias yang lalu mendapat tabokan keras di kepala pinknya yang unik.

"Bodoh! Jika dia tahu jika pangeran itu adalah aku, bisa matilah aku!" balas Gray dengan memberikan death glare pada Natsu yang menatapnya seperti orang bego.

Hingga kemudian mereka berdua disadarkan oleh sesuatu yang tertebas dibelakang mereka. Benar saja, ketika mereka melihat kebelakang, 2 kadal bersayap yang menyerupai naga itu telah kehilangan kepalanya berkat tebasan pedang seorang wanita berambut merah semerah darah. Menyadari keberadaannya membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri dan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Uwoooh ERZAAAA~ Kami nggak bertengkar kok, kami kan sahabat iya kan Gray, Natsu!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Senang melihat anda kembali dengan selamat Yang Mulia Pangeran. Tapi…." _Bletak_, tangan Erza yang dilapisi dengan armor besi yang sangat kuat dan keras itu sukses mendarat di kepala Gray hingga bersuara. Gray pun memegang kepalanya dengan meringis kesakitan. Lalu, sang pangeran pun melayangkan pandangan protesnya ke arah wanita yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Apa-apaan dengan ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak kemari bodoh!" bentak Erza dengan memunculkan aura iblis di sekitarnya. Membuat siapa pun yang melihat dan bertemu dengannya akan bergidik ngeri.

Sejenak, Gray pun terdiam dan menunduk. Kali ini ekspresinya sulit ditebak, lalu perlahan ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri, sementara kalian bertarung mati-matian melindungiku."

"Tch…aku mengerti, kau pasti akan langsung berbicara demikian. Ayo, sekarang bukan saatnya berbincang-bincang, kita harus membasmi monster itu dari tanah Fiore!" Kata Erza dengan bersemangat.

Tanpa mereka sadari tiba-tiba saja suasana disekitar mereka mendadak berubah mencekam. Udara serasa berat. Menghirupnya saja seolah membuat paru-parumu mengecil dan tidak ada oksigen yang tersaring dan tertangkap oleh alveolus. Dengan sekejap banyak prajurit Fiore yang tumbang sembari memegang dada mereka yang sakit, mereka pun memuntahkan darah.

Erza, Natsu dan Gray pun mulai menyadari keanehan di sekitarnya. Benar saja, tak berapa lama setelahnya Natsu dan Erza pun tumbang, menyisakkan Gray yang masih berusaha berdiri dengan lemah. Lalu kepalanya pun menengadah ke atas langit, mendapati sosok makhluk mengerikan berpakaian serba hitam dengan sayap hitam besarnya yang membentang. Inikah makhluk yang mencari-cari dirinya?

Sejenak jantung Gray pun berdegup dengan kencang. Akankah ia menemui ajalnya disini? Kehadiran makhluk itu sungguh membawa malapetaka yang luar biasa. Aura kegelapan dan kematian yang membawanya membuat makhluk hidup tidak akan sanggup untuk hidup dan bertahan hingga akhirnya mati meninggalkan bangkai.

Gray berusaha bangkit dengan menumpukkan berat tubuhnya pada sebilah pedang es yang ditancapkannya ke tanah. Tubuhnya seolah membeku ketika sepasang mata berwarna merah darah itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum sinis. _Senyum yang menakutkan_. Pikirnya. Setelah ia benar-benar bangkit dan dapat bertumpu pada kedua kakinya, Gray mulai menebas monster-monster bersayap yang mulai menyerangnya secara bergerombol.

Gray berhasil membekukan mereka semua dengan sihir esnya lalu menghancurkan mereka hingga menjadi kepingan-keingan kecil. Lalu ia pun tumbang, bahkan bernafas pun sangat susah. Sekelilingnya terlihat berputar hingga kemudian ia mendaratkan pandangannya pada sosok temannya yang berambut pink dan merah yang sudah tergolek tidak berdaya. Lalu, ia merasakan monster-monster itu kembali menyerangnya dari atas. Ia pun menutup mata, berharap ini semua akan berakhir dengan sekejap.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, tiba-tiba ia mendengar dentuman yang sangat keras dan sesuatu yang sangat menghangatkan tiba-tiba muncul didekatnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, orbs obsidiannya disilaukan oleh sesuatu yang bercahaya. Dia memiliki sayap dan berambut pirang panjang. Apakah ia sudah berada di surga hingga ia dapat melihat sosok malaikat?

"Hei bocah! Apakah kau akan mengakhiri nyawamu dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti ini, huh?!" seru sang makhluk bersayap seperti malaikat. Karena terpesona dengan kecantikannya Gray hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan kedua matanya tidak berkedip. "Jika kau memang berencana untuk bunuh diri, setidaknya jangan sekarang." Lalu makhluk bersayap itu terbang meninggalkan Gray yang masih terpaku.

"Ugh…..kepalaku pusing, huaaaaaah aku bisa bernafas lega. Sungguh, tadi aku merasa seperti mayat," kata Natsu sembari bangkit dari posisinya.

"Mungkinkah? Dialah yang menyentuh dahiku dan memberikan kehidupan padaku?" Tanya Erza pada dirinya sendiri dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Wohoho lihat siapa yang datang, tampaknya takdir memang selalu mempertemukan kita Luce." Kata Zeref dengan senyumannya yang mengejek. Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya dan memandangnya dengan tajam. "Taurus, aku pinjam kapakmu. Sekarang mati kau!" teriaknya sembari terbang dengan kecepatan penuh menerjang Zeref.

Kapak dan pedangnya pun beradu hingga menimbulkan percikan api. Lucy berusaha menghindar dari tikaman pedang Zeref dan ia berhasil. Lalu kini giliran Lucy melancarkan serangan sihirnya dan _bravo!_ Ia berhasil mengenai sayap kanan Zeref hingga membuat makhluk kematian itu hilang keseimbangan diudara.

"Kau tahu luce, hanya satu kelemahanmu yaitu kau terlalu fokus kepada satu hal yang ada di depanmu dan lantas kau mengabaikan hal lain yang jauh lebih penting di sekitarmu." Zeref tersenyum licik ke arah Lucy sebelum akhirnya ia melancarkan sihir hitam kutukannya kepada seseorang di bawahnya. Lantas, gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati sihir hitam itu terarah ke seorang bocah raven yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia selamatkan. Lucy hanya bisa mendecih kesal dan melesat terbang ke arah Gray yang tengah sibuk membasmi monster-monster aneh.

"Hei bocah awasssss! Tidaaak!" Seru Lucy. Gray pun tidak berkedip melihatnya hingga akhirnya _BRUKK!_ Lucy pun terjatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter dan sayapnya perlahan memudar dan menghilang. Ia pun mengerang kesakitan. Mendapati hal tersebut Gray, Natsu dan Erza langsung berlari ke arahnya yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi orang-orang ini luce, ini sudah takdirku untuk menghancurkan mereka, menjadi penguasa di seluruh dimensi dan menciptakan era baru." Zeref pun berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lucy. Sesaat setelah itu semua monster aneh yang mengikutinya menghilang dari bumi Fiore begitu pun juga dengan kegelapan yang ditinggal olehnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Duuh, akhirnya kelar juga bikin chapter ini XD yah walaupun butuh perjuangan berat buat bikinnya karena jujur saya sempat mengalami buntu ide dan penyakit malas mulai menyerang apalagi pas detik2 menjelang lebarn duuuh... tapi saya bersyukur akhirnya kelar juga ini chapter huehehe *proud laugh* dan jujur bikin adegan action di cerita itu rada susah ya? *baru sadar* dan mumpung lebara saya minta maap ya kalo ada salah2 kata alias typos di chapter ini, and let me know it hehe =D happy reading and review! :3_**

* * *

Sinar mentari menerobos secara paksa melalui celah-celah gorden terpaksa membangunkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sudah tertidur selama berhari-hari lamanya. Ketika ia pertama kali membuka mata ia melihat ruangan yang asing, ruangan itu berwarna hijau muda dengan dandanan interior yang bersifat minimalis. Lalu, ia berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya seraya bangkit dari kasur namun tubuhnya masih terasa berat. Terlebih lagi ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat yang menjalar dari sendi putar lengan kanannya hingga pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu sedikit mengerang kesakitan hingga pada akhirnya seorang pemuda berambut raven datang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia segera meletakkan nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman di meja kecil dekat ranjang sebelum akhirnya membantu mendudukkan Lucy. "Hei…hei, tubuhmu masih belum pulih." Gadis itu berusaha untuk menepis tangan Gray, namun ia justru nampak kesakitan sendiri.

"Nah kan, sudah kubilang kau ini memang keras kepala nona."

Tiba-tiba Lucy melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan, luka dan lilitan perban memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya yang semulus porselen. Ia menjadi sangat shock ketika ia mengetahui terdapat benda yang hilang dari punggungnya, dan itu adalah kedua sayapnya. Gadis itu pun bergetar dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Menyadari kehadiran sosok lain, ia pun membuang muka sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berair.

"Jangan melihatku, keadaanku yang sekarang sangat menyedihkan."

"Dari kemarin keadaanmu memang sudah sangat menyedihkan nona," Goda Gray dengan senyumannya yang mengejek. Sesaat setelahnya sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dengan sempurna di kepalanya. Pemuda itu pun meringis kesakitan, dan memandang wanita yang barusan saja menangis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Huh, kenapa kau memukulku? Inikah balasan yang aku dapatkan setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

"Menyelamatkan nyawaku kau bilang? Seharusnya kaulah yang wajib berterimakasih padaku karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari sihir terkutuk Zeref, dan gara-gara kau…hiks…gara-gara kau….aku kehilangan sayapku yang berharga! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia bahkan tidak berharap bahwa ia akan menjadi selemah ini dan menangis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainannya yang berharga.

Gray pun merasa kasihan padanya dan ia pun berjalan mendekatinya perlahan lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu kembali menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata dengan telapak tangannya dan langsung berpaling darinya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan mendekatiku! Aku sangat menyedihkan."

Namun apa yang dilakukan Gray kala itu langsung membuat gadis itu terdiam. Tangisannya pun terhenti ketika ia mulai merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari atas bahunya. Pemuda itu langsung menarik gadis berambut pirang itu kedalam pelukannya. Jujur ia tercengang, selama berabad-abad belum pernah ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya demikian. Jika diingat-ingat mungkin hanya kedua orangtuanyalah dan kakaknya saja yang pernah memeluknya seperti itu. Gray pun menepuk dan mengelus pelan punggungnya berusaha untuk menenangkannya hingga pemuda itu pun berkata, "Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah tidak baik jika kau menahannya, dan akan sesak di dada."

Memang benar, jika kau menahan tangisan yang seharusnya kau keluarkan, kesedihan itu akan terus menumpuk di dalam dada hingga membuat seluruh ruang di dadamu penuh dan sesak. Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan Lucy sekarang. Sesaat setelahnya, perut lapar Lucy berbunyi dengan kerasnya hingga membuat kedua pipinya merona merah. Lalu ia pun mendorong Gray yang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menjauh darinya.

"Haha, kau lapar ternyata, sudah kuduga. Lagian, siapa pula yang tidak lapar setelah tertidur 2 hari berturut-turut." Mendengar penuturan Gray, kedua mata Lucy pun melotot kaget. Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak sadar selama 2 hari. Demi Mavis, 2 hari adalah waktu yang cukup lama.

Gray langsung mengambil nampan yang berisikan makanan ke atas pangkuannya. "Sekarang makanlah ini." Pemuda itu mengambil sesendok bubur dari dalam mangkuknya dan ia suapkan ke Lucy. Tetapi gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming, lalu ia memandang pemuda berambut raven didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau pikir aku wanita yang lemah, huh? Sini, aku bisa makan sendiri." Lucy langsung mengambil alih sendok dan mangkuk berisikan bubur ayam yang sangat lezat ke tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh lilitan perban. Ketika gadis berambut pirang itu akan menyendokkan sesuap bubur dengan tangan kanannya, ia mengerang kesakitan. Nampaknya, lukanya kali ini memang sangat serius. Hingga kemudian Lucy dapat mendengar Gray menghela nafas panjangnya sembari menggeleng.

"Sudah kubilang, kemarikan mangkuk dan sendoknya. Tampaknya kau memang gadis yang keras kepala." Mendengar hal itu, Lucy hanya bisa tertunduk malu dan menerima suapan darinya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gray dan terimakasih waktu itu kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Diam sejenak. Lalu gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gray lekat-lekat lalu ia berbicara, "Lucy. Kau bisa memanggilku Lucy."

Suasana kembali hening. Hingga suapan terakhir keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri sembari membawa mangkuk kosong lalu tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Ah ya aku hampir lupa, setelah ini Yang Mulia Ratu ingin bertemu denganmu." Lalu Gray pun pergi.

* * *

Dari kejauhan wanita yang berumur hampir 50 tahunan itu masih nampak segar bugar. Bahkan ia masih nampak seperti seorang wanita cantik diawal usia 30 tahunnya. Namun, uban yang mulai menutupi rambut ravennya tidak dapat berbohong mengenai usianya yang sudah mulai menua.

Perlahan, wanita itu menyeruput tehnya. Ia menghirup asapnya yang masih mengepul guna menikmati aroma harumnya teh yang khas. Lalu diletakkannya cangkir teh keramik berwarna putih itu dan diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan diatasnya terdapat beberapa pixie tengah terbang kesana-kemari. Senyumnya yang indah pun mulai merekah di wajahnya yang mulai menua.

"Yang Mulia, anda memanggilku?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan dress selutut berwarna kuning keemasan. Walaupun tubuhnya masih dililit dengan perban dan luka-luka yang mulai mengering masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya namun, gadis itu masih terlihat anggun bagai seorang putri kerajaan.

"Ah ya, kemarilah duduklah disini sebentar." Wanita berambut raven yang diyakini Lucy sebagai Sang Ratu menepuk-nepuk kursi yang kosong di sampingnya dengan tersenyum renyah.

"Jika dilihat dari dekat kau terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun-" ia biarkan kalimatnya menggantung, membiarkan Lucy mencoba menerka kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkannya selanjutnya. Sebelumnya, mendengar pujian dari sang ratu membuat kedua pipinya merona merah senada dengan warna rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"-aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkan anakku. Selain itu, aku ingin meminta maaf sebagai seorang ibu karena kecerobohan anakku, kau jadi kehilangan sayapmu." Mimik wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih.

Lucy berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan sang ratu padanya hingga pada akhirnya ia pun terlonjak kaget. Apakah barusan Yang Mulia Ratu berterimakasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkan anaknya? Berarti pemuda yang baru saja diselamatkannya 2 hari yang lalu itu adalah seorang pangeran. Bukan hanya itu, orang yang baru saja mengantarkan makanan dan menyuapi dirinya tadi adalah seorang pangeran? Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Jika benar takdir membawanya kemari berarti pangeran yang telah diselamatkannya adalah pangeran yang tengah dicari-cari oleh Zeref dan pangeran yang menjaga gerbang zodiac beserta batu zodiac. Demi Mavis! Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Sudah tugas saya untuk melindungi umat manusia, yang mulia. Oh tunggu, apakah mereka adalah para _pixie_?" Tanya Lucy yang langsung terdistraksi oleh makhluk kecil bersayap dan bertubuh seperti manusia tengah terbang kesana kemari membantu bunga-bunga untuk bermekaran.

Sang ratu pun menoleh dan sedikit tertawa melihat betapa terkejutnya Lucy. Lalu, wanita tersebut mengiyakan apa yang ditanyakan olehnya barusan. "Ya, kau benar mereka adalah para Peri Pixie. Mereka adalah peri-peri yang membantu bunga-bunga bermekaran. Sangat indah bukan?"

"Kurasa sudah berabad-abad lamanya aku tidak melihat mereka. Kupikir, mereka sudah punah," Lucy pun tersenyum, lalu sejenak mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Dahulu di duniaku berada, mereka sangat banyak. Kami saling membantu satu sama lain, walaupun kami berbeda ras. Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, kuceritakan pun anda pasti tidak akan percaya." Lanjut Lucy dengan tertunduk lesu. Lalu tiba-tiba sang ratu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Lucy untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku sangat ingin mendengar ceritamu. Kau tahu, banyak dari prajurit kerajaan yang bergosip tentangmu. Mereka mengatakan kalau kau adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari surga untuk menolong kami." Sejenak Lucy pun tertawa mendengar penuturan darinya.

"Pfft…..maafkan aku Yang Mulia Ratu, tapi malaikat? Hahaha…sungguh itu berlebihan."

"Baiklah sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu nona…..?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Anda bisa memanggil saya Lucy, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah Lucy, kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu. Dan jelaskan padaku siapakah sebenarnya makhluk yang berpenampilan seperti _Grimm Reaper_ itu."

* * *

Disuatu dimensi lain yang sangat gelap tak berpenghuni, terdapat benda-benda dan puing-puing bangunan beserta secuil ruangan yang mengambang tanpa gravitasi. Kabut yang perlahan datang menyelimuti menambah kesan horror tempat ini. Tiba-tiba suara dentuman itu terdengar dengan keras. Lolongan makhluk yang kesepian dan ketakutan bergema disana sini. Hingga akhirnya diujung kegelapan itu berdirilah sesosok makhluk dengan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam dan bertanduk bagaikan seekor kambing gunung. Matanya yang merah menyala melihat kesana kemari dan ia pun tersenyum sinis.

"Dan pada akhirnya aku akan kembali ke tempat ini juga. Kuburan bagi benda yang ditinggalkan." Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat pendaran cahaya di kejauhan yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekatinya lalu cahaya putih kebiruan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok gadis cilik berumur 12 tahunan yang sangat ia kenali. Rambut berwarna biru panjangnya nampak berkibar-kibar seperti diterpa angin dan sayapnya yang berwarna putih dengan corak biru garis-garis ia lipat ketika ia menapakkan kedua kakinya diatas tanah.

"Wendy….." hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini," kata gadis cilik bernama Wendy dengan kesedihan yang terselip pada kata-katanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya! Salahkan dewa-dewa sialan itu hingga membuatku menjadi dewa terkutuk seperti ini. Persetan dengan sesuatu yang bernama dewa!" Zeref berteriak frustasi. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu menetes dari kedua matanya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ini air mata. Ia pun terkekeh sinis. "Tch….aku menangis? Seharusnya aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan ini lagi."

Lalu, gadis cilik itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Pendaran cahaya kebiruan yang memancar dari tubuhnya memberikan setitik kecerahan pada dimensi yang gelap ini. Wendy pun berkata padanya, "Jika kau ingin ini berakhir, kau bisa mengakhirinya dengan mudah. Tapi, bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini. Kau tampak menyedihkan."

"Jangan bicara! Dari dulu aku memang selalu menyedihkan."

Hening sesaat, lalu dengan sinisnya Wendy berkata pada Zeref, "Ya, dari dulu kau memang menyedihkan!"

"Pergi kau! Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" Bentak Zeref yang mulai lepas kendali. Lalu ia pun mengarahkan sihir hitamnya ke arah gadis cilik itu. Namun, secara misterius ia menghilang. Dan sihir yang dilancarkannya sukses membuat pilar-pilar besar yang mengambang tanpa gravitasi itu hancur berkeping-keping. Lolongan makhluk-makhluk aneh tiba-tiba berhenti sesaat setelah Zeref meluncurkan sihir hitamnya. Lalu pemuda itu pun berteriak frustasi.

Secara tiba-tiba kedua mata merahnya pun menyala terang. Lalu ia pun menggeram bagai singa yang siap menerkam mangsa. "ACNOLOGIA!" Seketika itu juga datanglah sosok naga raksasa yang kerap menemaninya pada setiap pertarungan dan tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Siapkan pasukan, kita akan kembali menyerang Fiore. Membawa kembali batu dan gerbang zodiac juga kunci 12 bintang yang dibawa Lucy." Nada bicaranya mendadak berubah serius dan menyeramkan. Mendengar hal tersebut Acnologia hanya menangguk dan mengiyakan menyanggupi permintaan tuannya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

* * *

_'Misteri penyerangan Fiore pada Selasa dini hari 2 hari yang lalu masih menyisakkan misteri. Monster-monster aneh tiba-tiba saja datang menginvasi Kerajaan Fiore padahal dinding sihir level tinggi Fiore tengah terpasang. Menurut penuturan dari Menteri Pertahanan Gildarts Clive, ke-7 lacrima sihir yang digunakan untuk membuat dinding pelindung sihir juga masih dalam kondisi prima. Apakah kejadian penyerangan tersebut memang terdapat kaitannya dengan Pangeran Fiore? Lantas apa yang dilakukan Pangeran Fiore terhadap makh-'_ Pemuda berambut pink bernama Natsu itu langsung mengambil remote TV dan mematikannya. Ia melemparkan dirinya ke sofa dengan kesal.

"Dari 2 hari yang lalu beritanya selalu begitu-begitu saja. Tidakkah mereka sadar nyawa pangeran kita sedang dalam bahaya? Ataukah justru mereka senang jika nyawa pangeran mereka dalam bahaya?" Natsu mendengus kesal. Sedangkan sosok yang baru saja dibelanya hanya terduduk sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dibalik poni rambutnya.

Gray pun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Bahkan sampai sekarang pun kita masih belum tahu apa motif mereka yang sebenarnya."

"Tidakkah itu jelas, mereka menginginkan kekuatanmu Gray. Kau adalah pangeran terakhir negeri ini dan menjadi penjaga batu dan gerbang zodiac. Apa lagi kalau bukan kekuatanmu yang mereka inginkan?" Sergah gadis berambut panjang dengan paras yang sangat cantik dan dewasa. Dia adalah Ultear, kakak perempuan Gray satu-satunya sekaligus seorang putri Kerajaan Fiore.

"Bahkan ibu sering bilang jika mereka orang-orang yang terpilih, maksudku orang-orang yang terpilih untuk menjaga batu dan gerbang zodiac memiliki kekuatan yang dapat disejajarkan dengan dewa." Tambah Ultear yang tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi hening. Lalu tiba-tiba perhatian mereka mengarah ke suara decitan pintu yang terbuka menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang bernama Lucy.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa alasan sebenarnya Zeref datang kemari. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ultear, dia menginginkan batu dan gerbang zodiac untuk berkuasa di seluruh dimensi. Leluhurku pernah berkata jika seseorang berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan dari ke-12 bintang dan seluruh rasi bintang yang mendukungnya, maka ia akan menjadi seseorang yang tak bisa dikalahkan." Semuanya pun kembali terdiam.

Hingga kemudian datanglah seorang prajurit berbaju besi dengan paniknya dan berkata, "MEREKA KEMBALI!" Semuanya pun terlonjak kaget. Natsu, Erza, Ultear, Gray dan Lucy langsung keluar dari ruangan. Ultear langsung lari menuju balkon dan kedua matanya langsung menangkap monster-monster besar bersayap tengah terbang berputar-putar di pusat kota.

Ketika semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Ultear mencegah Gray untuk masuk kedalam. "Ohoho, kau tidak boleh ikut kali ini Gray. Lucy, aku serahkan Gray padamu."

Gray pun hanya mendengus kesal melihat perlakuan dari kakaknya. Bahkan kedua temannya yang berambut aneh itu juga hanya terdiam dan tidak membantunya. Seolah mereka berdua setuju akan keputusan Ultear melarangnya ikut bertarung.

"Hoi…hoi, kau tidak bisa seperti itu Ultear! Bagaimana pendapat para rakyat jika aku tidak ikut bertarung bersama mereka? Apakah kau akan mendukung gosip yang beredar mengenai diriku di media?"

"Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu bodoh! Jika kau tertangkap, tamatlah sudah. Ingat, kau juga seorang putra mahkota, adikku sayang. Yo, berangkat!" Seketika itu juga Natsu langsung menancap gas menuju TKP.

* * *

Dalam ruangan rapat yang berukuran besar itu terdapat sosok Yang Mulia Ratu tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang mendadak berubah khawatir. Hingga wanita nomor satu di Fiore itu tampak tidak berkonsentrasi dengan keberlangsungan rapat yang tengah ia hadiri.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia, maafkan aku apakah anda masih disini?" kata seorang pria bertubuh kecil layaknya seorang anak kecil dengan rambut beserta kumisnya yang sudah memutih.

"Ah ya Makarov, maafkan aku. Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Gildart Menteri Pertahanan. Jika apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, nyawa umat manusia dan kerajaan ini akan terancam."

"Jika saya boleh berbicara Yang Mulia, saya mengadakan penelitian singkat mengenai makhluk-makhluk aneh yang menyerang kerajaan kita kemarin, dan makhluk yang berpenampilan seperti malaikat kematian itu. Aku menemukan sebuah buku kuno yang menyatakan jika makhluk bersayap hitam itu adalah Dewa Kegelapan dalam mitologi kuno bangsa Chervia. Mereka bukan dari dimensi kita Yang Mulia." Jelas Makarov sang Penasihat Kerajaan panjang lebar.

Hingga kemudian salah satu kaca berukuran besar di ruangan itu pecah hingga berkeping-keping dan memperlihatkan 3 sosok monster aneh. Mulut mereka berdarah-darah, bentuk mereka seperti kadal setengah manusia yang berdiri tegak. Dari lubang hidung mereka keluar kepulan asap dan mereka pun menggeram dan menampakkan gigi-gigi mereka yang tajam. Lalu salah satu diantara mereka dengan rambut panjang yang jarang-jarang di kepalanya berbicara, "Well, tampaknya kita menganggu acara rapat kerajaan saudaraku."

Salah satu diantara ke-3nya yang bertubuh paling bongkok dan berwajah seperi kakek-kakek tua menimpali perkataannya dengan nada bicara yang aneh seperti orang yang sakit tenggorokan, "Ugh…tampaknya kita akan mendapat hukuman dari kerajaan, kakak-kakakku yang tercinta."

Sedetik kemudian, ketiga monster itu mulai mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan seluruh ruangan. Para pengawal kerajaan mulai mengamankan politisi-politisi yang tak memiliki kekuatan sihir untuk pergi dari ruangan rapat. Menteri-menteri lainnya dan para pengawa kerajaan berusaha untuk mengamankan ratu mereka namun wanita itu menolak. Ia memilih untuk berdiri disana, dan bertarung bersama mereka. Karena menurutnya, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban dia sebagai seorang pemimpin negeri ini. Gildarts, Makarov dan sesosok pria bertubuh kekar yang kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok hewan buas menyerupai werewolf.

"Tch, lelaki sejati tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ratunya dalam masalah. Biarkan kami melindungi anda Yang Mulia Ratu." Elfman Straus, itu adalah nama pria yang wujudnya kini sudah menyerupai werewolf dan langsung menyerang salah satu monster yang berambut panjang. Pria itu berhasil mencakar lengan monster itu hingga cairan berwarna hijau kental menyembur dari dalamnya.

"Ugh…jijik! Ini membuat penampilanku tidak seperti pria sejati!"

Disatu sisi, Ur langsung melepas jubahnya dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia menusuk monster yang bertubuh bongkok dengan dua pisau es yang berada di tangan kanan dan kirinya berulang kali. Hingga hal tersebut cukup membuat sang monster mengerang kesakitan.

"Uaaaaagh! Sakit….sakit….kakak, dia menyakitiku!"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti adikku yang paling kecil!" Monster berkepala botak dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang paling normal diantara mereka mulai mengamuk dan menembakkan bola-bola api berukuran kecil dari dalam mulutnya. Gildarts, Makarov, dan Ur nampak waspada, hingga pada akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian setelah bola-bola api itu menyentuh benda yang disentuhnya, ledakan besar pun terjadi. 40% dari ruangan besar itu langsung diselimuti api.

Dengan sigap Ur langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan segera merapalkan mantra. Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru mulai muncul di kedua tangannya. "Siapkan diri kalian, mungkin udara disini akan menjadi dingin sebentar. _Ice Make: Heavy Snow_." Seketika itu juga awan mulai menyelimuti ruangan ini, angin kencang mulai bertiup, dan salju mulai turun bagai badai. Dengan perlahan namun pasti salju-salju itu memadamkan api yang mulai menjalar kemana-mana.

* * *

Tepat setelah beberapa menit Gray dan Lucy keluar dari ruangan mereka berkumpul. Ledakan keras itu terdengar. Hingga kedua mata mereka bisa melihat kepulan asap dan nyala api terlihat dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya. "Itu istana timur, tempat dimana ibu dan para menteri lainnya rapat. Lucy, pegang tanganku. Mungkin kau akan merasa sedikit mual ketika sampai."

Mendengar penjelasan darinya membuat kedua alisnya bertaut. Dari ekspresinya seolah berkata 'apa maksudnya?' Seolah mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu Gray pun menjawab dengan memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Kita akan melakukan teleportasi." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari gadis berambut pirang itu Gray langsung mengenggam tangannya dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang dari tempat semula dan langsung tiba di tempat dimana kekacuan itu berlangsung.

Benar dengan yang dikatakan Gray, tiba-tiba Lucy merasa kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling, dan seolah sesuatu tengah mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Ia merasa mual dan ia segera memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Namun sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh sedang terjadi disini. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat salju, badai salju lebih tepatnya. Di pikirannya yang rasional, mana mungkin ada badai salju terjadi di sebuah ruangan? Hingga tiba-tiba ia mulai merasa kan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulangnya.

"Pakai ini," Gray melempar jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam ke arah Lucy, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Ia pun mengangguk dan berterimakasih padanya dan tiba-tiba kedua pipinya memerah. "Whaaa…..gr….Gray! Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan celanamu saja?!"

"Sial, kapan ini terjadi! Maaf Lucy, ini sudah kebiasaan." Katanya yang langsung berteleportasi dan berpindah tempat kebelakang monster yang memiliki rambut dikepalanya. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengepalkan tangan hingga memunculkan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru ditangannya. Lalu, BRUAK! Monster itu terlempar hingga menubruk dinding yang letaknya beberapa meter darinya hingga membuat dinding itu retak. Darah segar berwarna hijau kental mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan besar monster itu mulai bergerak dan mencomot satu prajurit terdekat dan langsung memakannya hidup-hidup. *Adegan Sensor* Seketika itu juga, semua tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka kembali ke bentuk semula. Bahkan ia pun menyeringai tajam dan mulai bangkit.

"Hoho, lihat siapa yang datang? Aah….aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Batu Zodiac mengalir di dalam tubuhmu. Kau pasti sang pangeran." Lalu, monster itu melirik ke arah Lucy dan ia pun mulai menyeringai menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. "Wah…wah…ada tamu spesial rupanya, sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu, 1 abad, 2 abad, eh?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu pun bangkit sembari mengenakan jaket yang diberikan Gray padanya. Lalu, ia memandangi monster itu dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Tiba-tiba semuanya seolah terdiam, dan suasana hening. Menyisakan ketegangan suasana yang mulai menguar diantara Lucy dan monster itu. Bahkan kedua saudaranya yang lain mulai menaruh perhatian mereka ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang diajak bicara oleh kakaknya. Lantas, keduanya pun mulai menyeringai tajam. Menampakkan ekspresi yang sama seperti sang kakak.

"Tch, tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu lagi Inct…Deux…Tres." Butiran debu keemasan mulai menyelimuti dirinya dan berkumpul di tangannya, hingga butiran debu itu memadat dan berubah menjadi sebilah pedang berwarna putih keemasan. Tanpa segan-segan Lucy langsung menebasnya tanpa ampun. Namun, monster yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Inct tidak tergores. Pertahannya kuat. Pedangnya beradu dengan gada besarnya yang berduri. Lalu Lucy berkata, "Berhati-hatilah pada mereka, mereka adalah Ghoul, monster pemakan manusia. Mereka akan pulih jika mereka memakan daging manusia, tidak peduli hidup atau mayat."

Deux, monster kedua dari 3 bersaudara mengayunkan ekornya dan berhasil mengenai Ur yang lengah. Seketika, tubuhnya langsung terhempas dan menghantam tembok hingga temboknya retak. Tubuhnya yang mulai renta serasa remuk dan serasa dihantam truk beribu-ribu ton. Gildarts, dan Makarov langsung berlari kearahnya. Gildarts langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia! Sadarlah!" serunya berusaha untuk menyadarkan Ur yang pingsan. Sedangkan Makarov dengan tubuhnya yang raksasa berada di depan mereka berdua seraya melindungi.

"Ibu!" Teriak Gray setelah ia membekukan separuh dari tubuh Deux. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa hatinya seperti teriris sesuatu menyaksikan kondisi ibunya yang seperti ini. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram. "Gildarts, Makarov, amankan ibuku dari sini!" katanya dingin dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya dibalik kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba Lucy bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir yang sangat luar biasa hadir di sekitarnya. Ketika ia melihat sekitar, ia menyadari kekuatan milik siapakah itu, ternyata itu adalah kekuatan milik Gray. Bahkan ketika sang pangeran berjalan, salju-salju yang berjatuhan terangkat dan berputar-putar mengelilinginya bersamaan dengan angin.

Hingga kemudian sebuah pedang es terbentuk di tangannya. Kedua matanya yang hitam seperti langit malam itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna merah semerah darah. Lalu ia bergerak secepat kilat menerjang Deux. Deux nampak kaget dengan perubahan sang pangeran yang tiba-tiba. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Lucy dan Inct. Pemuda itu meneleportasikan dirinya dan Deux ke taman kota dimana tidak ada bangunan disekitarnya.

"Loke, Aquarius, Scorpio, datanglah!" cahaya sihir keemasan mulai berpendar dari dalam dirinya dan lingkaran sihir pun muncul. Seketika itu juga, sesosok pemuda tampan berambut coklat dengan kacamata berwarna biru muncul bersamaan dengan wanita duyung berambut biru dan pemuda yang muncul dari dalam gundukan pasir.

"4 lawan 1 eh? Sungguh licik!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku mohon bantuannya, kalian bertiga!" seketika itu juga Lucy langsung menyerang Inct tanpa henti. Hingga pada akhirnya Lucy berhasil menjebak Inct dengan pasir hisap milik Scorpio dan ia pun langsung menyerangnya bersamaan dengan Regulus Arm milik Loke, Water Slicer milik Aquarius dan tebasan pedang milik Lucy.

Regulus Arm milik Loke berhasil menembus pertahanan sihir si monster dan mempermudah akses Lucy untuk menyerangnya dengan pedang. Pedang yang di bawanya berhasil menebas pundak kiri hingga ke lingkar pinggangnya bagian kanan, hingga menampakan sebuah irisan melintang yang sangat kentara. Inct pun memuntahkan darahnya. Tubuhnya yang semula teregenerasi tanpa adanya bekas luka sedikit pun, kini dipenuhi sayatan-sayatan akibat sihir Water Slicer milik Aquarius.

"Uhuk….., tak kusangka aku akan berakhir ditanganmu. Tapi ingatlah kata-kataku ini Lucy, kau…tidak akan bisa selamanya melindungi…pangeran itu. Karena cepat atau lambat Zeref…akan menghabisinya. Dan kau uhuk-" perkataannya terpotong akan darah hijau kental yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika monster itu ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Nampaknya malaikat pencabut nyawa tengah dalam proses mencabut nyawanya dan tersendat di tenggorokannya. Hingga kemudian, monster berpenampilan seperti manusia kadal itu melemas, dan menutup mata.

Kedua mata almond gadis itu memperhatikan Inct baik-baik. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika dada monster itu tidak naik turun, pertanda bahwa Inct tidak bernafas dan ia sudah mati. Lucy pun melihat sekeliling, ruangan itu sudah kosong hanya menyisakkan butiran putih salju yang mulai menggunung. Lalu, ia pun merasa janggal. Benar saja, ia tidak merasakan kehadiran Tres, monster ke 3 dari 3 bersaudara. Nampaknya Tres berhasil kabur dari penjara es yang diciptakan oleh Ur. Atau mungkin monster itu tengah bertarung dengan sesosok makhluk raksasa yang menyerupai werewolf?

"Hei Lucy! Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah menjadi dewa, kau bebas mengganggu kehidupan ku di dunia roh! Kau tahu? Seharusnya aku dan Scorpio kini tengah menikmati kencan kami di taman bermain!" Urat-urat mulai bermunculan di dahinya. Mendengar hal itu pria yang berdiri di sampingnya berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Ehehe…maafkan dia Lucy, dia memang selalu seperti itu."

Lucy hanya bisa menghela napas. Memang, Aquarius selalu demikian ketika ia memanggilnya disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi, hey! Siapa yang tahu jika di dunia roh Aquarius tengah berkencan dengan Scorpio?

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa kembali." Dengan begitu disini hanya tersisa Lucy dan Loke saja. Lucy pun memerintahkannya untuk segera berubah wujud menjadi seekor singa lalu menaikinya.

"Tch, orang itu bisa-bisanya dia menggunakan teleportasi, kalo begini siapa yang tahu dia pergi kemana?"

"Kenapa kau sangat khawatir padanya Luce? Jangan-jangan kau mulai suka padanya ya, hehe?" canda loke.

"Ap…apa?! Hati-hati kalau bicara! Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya mengemban amanah dari Mavis dan mencoba untuk melindungi dunia ini."

"Baiklah, jika kau mau aku akan berusaha melacaknya."

* * *

Serangan demi serangan Gray lancarkan ke arah Deux. Namun nampaknya, monster itu selalu berhasil menghindarinya. Hingga pada suatu ketika, pemuda itu berhasil membekukan kedua kaki monster itu dan menusuknya dengan pedang. Kulitnya sungguh keras, hingga tusukan Gray tidak mungkin mencapai jantungnya. Pemuda itu menarik pedangnya dan kembali mundur beberapa meter darinya. Kedua kaki besarnya berhasil lepas dari es-es yang membekukannya. Lalu Deux pun menyeringai.

Sebuah cairan berwarna hijau keluar dari dalam mulutnya seperti air yang keluar dari dalam selang pemadam kebakaran. Cairan itu menyapu bersih semua yang ada di depannya. Dalam sekejap, taman hijau itu berubah menjadi kering dan menghitam. Tiang lampu besi dan beberapa mobil yang terparkir disana tiba-tiba meleleh dan asap mulai mengepul darinya. Gray menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik beton yang melingkari taman, namun percuma beton itu tiba-tiba memanas dan hancur. Untung Gray berhasil menghindar sebelum beton itu hancur dan menimpa dirinya. Nampaknya, monster itu memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Gray kembali menerjang monster itu dan menghujamnya dengan ribuan es tajam. Ia juga berhasil menebas lengan kiri monster itu hingga lengannya terputus dan darah berwarna hijau kental keluar dari dalamnya bagaikan air mancur. Deux mengerang kesakitan, gada berduri yang dibawanya ia hempaskan ke sembarang arah. Namun, ia tidak berhasil mengenai Gray. Tanpa disadari oleh Gray, tiba-tiba saja gada berduri milik Deux yang sudah ia letakkan di atas tanah melepaskan duri-durinya ke berbagai arah.

Namun berkat pelindung es yang dimiliki olehnya, tak satu pun dari duri-duri itu mengenai Gray. Hingga kemudian Deux kembali mengangkat gada berdurinya dan menghempaskannya ke arah Gray yang sedang lengah. Namun apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba kedua mata merahnya menangkap sosok berambut pirang itu berdiri tepat didepannya dengan mantra pelindung berwarna kuning keemasan terbentuk melengkung hingga melindungi mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Berkat gadis itu, gada berduri Deux berhasil tertahan dan tidak mengenai Gray dan dirinya. Namun, yang terjadi saat itu sungguh diluar perkiraan.

"Hoho, tak kusangka sang dewa cahaya datang kemari! Akan kubawa kau sekalian ke hadapan Zeref!" Gadis itu tetap diam dan berkonsentrasi terhadap mantra pelindungnya, berusaha agar tidak pecah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Deux menambahkan kekuatannya. Hingga pelindung yang diciptakan oleh Lucy tiba-tiba retak secara perlahan-lahan dan PYAR! Pecah. Tubuhnya terlempar bermeter-meter jauhnya hingga mengenai mobil dan akhirnya menabrak tembok.

"LUCY!" Teriak Loke yang masih dalam wujud singanya lalu menghilang, menyadari kekuatan sihir dari tuannya melemah. Gray nampak terkejut terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat ke arah gadis itu, dan melihatnya tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya kembali menegang, ia menggeram dan ia menatap tajam Deux dengan kedua matanya yang merah.

"Hoho, tampaknya aku membuat sang pangeran marah." Tanpa disadari olehnya, ketika ia berkedip sang pangeran sudah tidak ada di tempat. Tiba-tiba saja Gray sudah berpindah tempat tepat di belakang Deux. Hingga pada detik berikutnya, leher Deux mengeluarkan darah dan kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya lalu menggelinding ke tanah, dan tubuh besarnya langsung ambruk ke atas tanah.

* * *

Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh kulit tangannya beserta dahinya, membuat gadis itu bergerak secara refleks. Lantas, kedua matanya terbuka, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sang pangeran es berambut raven tengah merawat lukanya dengan telaten.

"Kau sudah sadar? Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup dan hanya pingsan. Lagi-lagi aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena sudah melindungiku." Lucy tetap terdiam. "Tapi aku menyesal pada diriku sendiri karena telah membuatmu begini." Terselip rasa sesal di nada bicaranya. Lalu, Lucy meraih kain basah yang menempel di dahinya seraya bangkit. Gray mencoba untuk menahannya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali berbaring tapi Lucy menolak.

"Untuk apa ini?" kata Lucy sembari mengangkat kain basah yang tadi menempel di dahinya. "Tadi kau demam," balas Gray sembari menyentuh pipi dan dahi gadis itu. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak demam lagi dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Apa yang kau?!" Tanya Lucy sedikit protes. Kedua pipinya pun memerah karena malu. Gray pun tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya. "Pfft…haha tapi, aku terkejut, panasmu turun dalam waktu yang cukup singkat."

"Dan aku juga terkejut kau bisa bertarung, mengingat tubuhmu masih belum pulih dari luka 2 hari yang lalu." Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Lucy membalas perkataan Gray dengan nada yang datar. "Itu karena, aku berbeda dari kalian. Aku bukan berasal dari dimensi ini-" gadis itu menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. "-dan monster-monster tadi, mereka berasal dari dimensi duniaku berada."

Gray tidak nampak terkejut akan perkataanya. Mengingat ketika ia pertama kali melihat Lucy, gadis itu datang dari atas langit dengan sayap indah berwarna putih keemasan di punggungnya. Bahkan Gray sempat mengira jika perempuan yang duduk di sampinya itu adalah malaikat.

"Hei, apakah kau malaikat? Mengingat hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, kau jatuh dari langit dengan sayap di punggungmu." Mendengar hal itu, Lucy pun tertawa. Entah bagaimana, ketika melihat wajah gadis itu tengah tertawa mengingatkan Gray akan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupnya dan ingatannya, yaitu Cana Alberona. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang gemar meminum minuman beralkohol dan sempat menjadi tunangannya 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Pfft…haha, kau dan ibumu sama saja. Aku bukan malaikat, tapi yang jelas aku bukan manusia. Aku sedang malas cerita panjang lebar, kalau kau penasaran tanyakan saja pada Yang Mulia Ratu." Gray pun mendengus kesal menanggapi penuturan Lucy barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana Gray?" Tanya Lucy yang tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Jika tebakannya benar, ia dan Gray sedang tidak di istana. Karena, ruangan yang ia tinggali bersama Gray cukup simpel tapi ukurannya lumayan besar. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran king size, lalu disebelahnya terdapat lemari besar 2 pintu, di sebelah lemari itu terdapat sebuah pintu yang Lucy yakini sebagai pintu kamar mandi dan di sebelah kiri pintu masuk terdapat sebuah meja kerja. Lalu, tepat beberapa langkah didepan tempat tidur terdapat sofa berwarna krem burgundy, meja kecil dan televisi LCD berukuran 40 inch.

"Ini apartemen milikku, sebelum aku membawamu kemari Makarov memberitahuku jika keadaan istana sedang tidak kondusif." Lucy hanya beroh ria menanggapinya.

Kemudian Gray beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan membuka lemari. Lalu ia berkata, "Oh ya, aku tidak punya pakaian wanita disini kau bisa memakai punyaku." Lantas, Gray memberikan kaos lengan panjangnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan bertuliskan 'I am Proud to be Magnolian'. "Kamar mandinya ada disana." Gray menunjukkan tangannya pada sebuah pintu yang beberapa saat yang lalu sudah diyakininya sebagai pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah, terimakasih," kata Lucy yang langsung beranjak bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, suasana kembali menjadi hening. Lantas, Gray kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya merapikan kotak obat-obatan yang tadi sempat dipakainya untuk mengobati Lucy.

"Veince. Jika kau masih penasaran makhluk apakah aku ini. Ras peri paling kuno diantara semua peri, dan aku adalah yang terakhir."

Sejenak Gray mengentikan aktivitasnya dan melanjutkannya lagi ketika gadis itu selesai berbicara. Lalu, Gray pun tersenyum. "Ceritakan aku tentang dirimu," kata Lucy dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah pangeran negeri ini. Ayahku Silver, beliau sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu iblis bernama Deliora menyerang dan menghancurkan kota. Tujuannya sama dengan Zeref, Batu dan Gerbang Zodiac-" Gray meletakkan kotak obat-obatan itu di dalam lemari. "-aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa semua orang dan semua makhluk selalu mengincar benda itu?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Lucy dengan kaos lengan panjang milik Gray yang nampak kebesaran di badannya yang kecil. Bahkan celana pendek yang tadi dipakainya sampai tertutup seluruhnya oleh baju yang ia kenakan. Mungkin jika ia berjalan-jalan keluar dengan baju seperti itu, orang-orang akan berpendapat jika ia tidak memakai celana.

"Kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Itu adalah alasan yang paling simpel," kata Lucy singkat. Sejenak Gray pun memandanginya. Entah mengapa, melihatnya berpakaian demikian membuatnya terlihat er….seksi. Lalu, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah sang pangeran. Lantas, pemuda itu memalingkan muka dan berdehem, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang sempat singgah di dalam kepalanya.

Kemudian, Lucy melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur dimana Gray terduduk. Hingga kemudian, kakinya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan gadis itu terjatuh tepat diatas dada bidang pemuda yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada. Hei! Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Lucy melihat Gray masih berpakaian lengkap, dan sekarang bajunya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Rona merah segera menghiasi kedua pipi mereka. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, entah bagaimana caranya sekarang Lucy berada tepat di bawah Gray dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu tepat berada di samping kanan dan kirinya seolah mengapit dirinya. Lucy nampak kaget akan perubahan barusan yang tiba-tiba. Mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Kedua orbs almond milik Lucy menatap kedua mata hitam Gray, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari balik sorot matanya yang mendadak tajam. Entah mengapa bibir berwarna pink merona milik gadis itu seolah mengundang Gray untuk mendekat. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika ia mulai menyadari jarak mereka yang semakin dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Hingga kemudian Gray menarik dirinya menjauh dari Lucy dan ia pun berdehem sembari berbalik badan. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini sudah menginvasi seluruh wajahnya. "Maaf…" Lalu, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang yang kini terduduk dan menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan shock.

* * *

_**Fuaaaah, akhirnya ini chapter panjang kelar juga :3 gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini pas udah selese baru sadar kalo udah 5000++ *shocked* dan doakan semoga sebelum saya balik ke rutinitas kuliah dan rutinitas kegiatan kampus yang gak kelar2 saya bisa apdet chapter selanjutnya hhuehehe :3 lastly don't forget for review :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wah jujur saja, ini apdet tercepat yang pernah saya lakukan! horeeee *bangga* maafkan saya kalo masih banyak typos dan kesalahan kata *berharap dimaafkan* dan terimakasih buat _****Aiec Ginheyde dan Kanzo Kunsuri **_**yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview cerita saya yang rada gaje dan aneh ini hehe :D Buat Aiec saya sudah berusaha bikin momen Graylu yang banyak, semoga ini sudah mencukupi hehehe :D**_

**_Btw, malam ini malam terakhir saya di kampung halaman sebelum balik merantau kuliah di kota seberang, huhu T.T *curhat sebentar* dan Happy Reading! ^^ semoga menghibur._**

**Chapter 3: Memories, Dream, and Reality**

Langit mendung mulai menyelimuti Magnolia Ibu Kota Fiore malam itu. Bahkan sudah beberapa jam yang lalu kilatan cahaya petir nampak berkerlap-kerlip di atas langit. Hingga beberapa menit setelahnya butiran-butiran kecil air mulai turun dari atas langit membasahi bumi. Jika diingat-ingat sudah 2 jam berlalu semenjak pertarungan sengit para prajurit keamanan kerajaan dengan para monster, menyisakan kondisi pusat kota yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Beberapa gedung tinggi roboh, rata dengan tanah. Bahkan diatas tanah yang kini mulai basah oleh air hujan dipenuhi oleh mayat-mayat prajurit dan monster yang tumbang.

Terlihat banyak mobil ambulance dan beberapa paramedis turun ke lapangan, mengevakuasi para korban yang berjatuhan. "Hei, kau sudah dapat kabar dari Gray?" Tanya Ultear yang terduduk di dalam mobil ambulance sambil mengolesi kulitnya yang terluka dengan obat.

Pemuda berambut pink yang berdiri di depannya menggeleng, begitu juga dengan gadis berambut merah dengan armor besi baja yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. "Entah sudah berapa kali aku menelponnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban," kata Natsu.

"Oh ya, beberapa prajurit berkata jika tadi istana juga diserang. Istana Timur, dimana orang-orang kerajaan tengah melakukan rapat." Erza berkata sembari berjalan ke arah Ultear dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu ia menggelung rambut panjangnya ke atas. Mimik wajah Ultear tiba-tiba berubah derastis, di satu sisi ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi adiknya juga ibunya yang saat itu sama-sama berada di istana. Di dalam hatinya, ia hanya bisa berharap jika saat itu Lucy membawa Gray keluar dari istana dan pergi entah kemana.

"Oi Natsu, kau berniat hujan-hujanan, huh? Masuklah kemari!" perintah Erza.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencari sinyal, jika aku masuk, sinyal pasti hilang. Ah diangkat, Gray akhirnya mengangkat telfonku."

"Berbicaralah di dalam, jika kau sakit, kita semua yang repot." Kata Ultear mendukung pernyataan Erza barusan.

"Iya, tuan putri yang terhormat." Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil ambulance dan duduk disebelah tumpukan kotak obat.

"Halo, Natsu?" kata Gray dari seberang.

"Gray! Uwaaaah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau mengangkat telfonku!" Serunya dengan senang. Suaranya yang sangat keras kala itu dijamin dapat membuat orang sakit telinga. Bahkan mungkin saja, Gray yang berada di seberang sana tengah menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Baiklah, sekarang jawab aku, kau ada dimana? Apakah kau aman? Apakah Yang Mulia Ratu juga aman?" kata Natsu yang langsug menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan.

_"Semuanya aman. Tadi ratu sempat terluka, dan kabar dari Gildarts, ia mengamankan ibuku di bunker istana saat penyerangan berlangsung, mungkin sampai sekarang. Aku dan Lucy aman di apartemenku, Makarov bilang, untuk saat ini dia melarangku untuk memasuki istana, karena sedang tidak kondusif."_ Jelas Gray panjang lebar, dengan sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah separah itu?"

_"Hm…aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menerobos masuk ke istana. Sekarang para prajurit tengah memastikan kondisi istana apakah sudah aman atau belum. Ultear bagaimana?"_

Mendengar namanya disebut, Ultear langsung merebut ponsel Natsu dari tangannya. "Hoho, kau khawatir juga ya padaku? Manis sekali," godanya sembari terkekeh geli.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok, kau sendiri bagaimana adikku yang manis?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

_"Ap…?! Ah sudahlah, syukurlah jika kau baik, aku juga baik. Aku tutup telfonnya, dadah."_ Sambungan telfon langsung terputus. Seketika itu juga Ultear pun terkekeh geli.

* * *

Kedua mata coklatnya menerawang jauh melihat keluar jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan yang mulanya turun jarang-jarang kini mulai lebat. Lantas, ia sentuhkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan kaca. Dingin, itulah yang ia rasakan. Kedua alisnya nampak bertaut dan dahinya berkerut. Nampaknya, ada sesuatu yang tengah mengusik pikirannya. Bahkan sejak Gray meninggalkannya 1 jam yang lalu, jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang. Bahkan kedua pipinya mulai memanas. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti akan perasaan yang hinggap di dalam dirinya saat ini.

Demi Mavis! Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah mengalami kejadian memalukan seperti tadi dengan seorang pria. Terlebih lagi dengan seorang pria yang baru ia kenal. Rasa ini, apakah Lucy mulai menaruh perasaan pada pangeran itu? Tidak. Lantas, ia pun menggeleng, berusaha untuk membuang jauh pikiran itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu?

Lucy pun mulai menyalahkan keadaan, ini semua gara-gara ia terlalu lama terjebak di dalam es selama berabad-abad lamanya dan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan manusia hidup seumur hidup ia tinggal disana. Gadis itu kembali menggeleng. Tidak, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. Apakah mungkin sang pangeran merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? Debaran jantung yang meningkat 3 kali lipat seperti orang sakit jantung?

Dalam pikiran Lucy yang masih logis dan rasional, sang pangeran tidak mungkin merasa demikian. Dengan wajahnya yang setampan malaikat, pasti banyak orang yang jatuh cinta padanya, dan ia pasti sudah sering berganti pasangan.

Well, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bahkan sedari tadi, pemuda itu tetap tidak bisa menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Selama berjam-jam lamanya ia terduduk di sofa ruang runggu apartemen, menatap jalanan Magnolia yang mulai basah akan air hujan dari balik jendela besar. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sempat meracuni pikirannya kala itu hingga Gray hampir mencium Lucy? Ia pasti sudah gila.

Sama seperti Lucy, pemuda itu mulai menyalahkan keadaan. Jika saja yang dilihatnya kala itu bukan sosok seorang gadis bernama Cana Alberona. Gray pasti tidak akan bertindak segila ini. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Pemuda itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membuang jauh pikiran itu. Hanya saja, saat itu gadis itu terlihat menggoda di matanya. Astaga….pikiran kotor macam apa lagi ini?

Lantas, sang pangeran pun mendesah dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ketika ia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat setiap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia masih bersama dengan pujaan hatinya, Cana Alberona.

**_Flashback_**

"Hei kau bartender jelek! Cepat berikan aku bir lagi! Atau akan ku hancurkan bar jelek nan reyot milik mu ini!" gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu mulai mengamuk dan mengumpat kata-kata kasar dari mulutnya.

"Ma…maafkan ak…aku nona, tapi kau sudah menghabiskan banyak botol bir, kau tidak khawatir jika-" kedua mata hitam bartender berkepala botak itu langsung membelalak lebar manakala gadis yang masih berseragam militer itu menarik kerah bajunya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hah…?! Kau mau bilang apa?! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ini?! Aku Cana Alberona anak dari Gildarts Clive, Menteri Pertahanan kerajaan ini, dan kau tahu apa julukanku di istana? Aku sang Dewi Mabuk! Sekarang berikan aku satu barel bir lagi! Ini masih belum cukup untuk membuatku mabuk!" katanya sembari mendorong bartender yang kelihatan masih muda itu hingga jatuh terjengkang.

Setelah minuman kesukaannya datang, lantas gadis itu meminumnya sembari tersenyum senang. Walau rona merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya tetapi gadis berambut cokelat panjang dan bergelombang itu masih bertahan. Bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bar mulai berbisik-bisik. Seperti, 'Apakah wanita itu gila?', 'Dia hampir menghabiskan 50 botol bir!', 'Dia luar biasa!' dan sejenisnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, gadis bernama Cana itu mulai meracau tidak jelas dan menangis. Bahkan ia mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas bagai orang gila. "Hah?! Dasar orang-orang istana tidak becus! Mereka tidak mengerti penderitaan yang kurasakan! Persetan dengan semuanya! Hiks…..tidak ada yang berhak mengatur kehidupan cintaku!" ia kembali berteriak sembari mengangkat-angkat botol birnya yang mulai kosong ke atas. Membuatnya mendapat perhatian seluruh pengunjung, termasuk diri pemuda itu.

Gray penasaran apa yang tengah terjadi disini, hingga kedua mata ravennya menangkap sosok berambut coklat dengan botol bir ditangannya. Ya, tidak salah lagi dia adalah Cana Alberona, putri menteri pertahanan. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan mulai berjalan sembarang arah. Bahkan orang-orang di dalam bar pun mulai ketakutan, jika tiba-tiba saja ia melempar mereka dengan botol bir di tangannya.

Kemudian gadis itu kembali berjalan seperti seorang Jack Sparrow yang tengah mabuk berat dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Gray, sang pangeran. Lantas, ia angkat kembali botol birnya dan mulai menuding-nuding Gray dengan botol itu. "Hoho, apakah aku terlalu mabuk sampai-sampai aku melihat sosok pangeran kita yang tampan, hm?"

"-kau! Ya gara-gara tugas kerajaan yang diberikan oleh ibumu, aku hampir kena hukuman mati! Dan mereka, hah…mereka yang tak mengerti apa-apa dengan seenak udelnya menuduhku tanpa bukti!" gadis itu kembali menunjuk-nunjuk, bahkan mulai memukul pelan dada bidang Gray dengan botol bir yang sudah kosong.

"Tch…aku heran, bahkan kau yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil tidak melakukan apa-apa waktu itu! Dasar bego!" gadis itu kembali mengumpat. Kini mereka berdua sukses menjadi bahan tontonan di bar.

"Cana…tenangkan dirimu, sudah seharian pasukan Fairy Tail mencari komandannya, terlebih lagi Gildarts, dia mencemaskanmu." Bisik Gray ke telinga gadis itu. Namun, apa yang terjadi saat itu sungguh diluar dugaan Gray, tiba-tiba saja Cana mengamuk, dan pemuda itu mulai merasakan kekuatan sihir besar yang menguar dari dalam diri Cana secara tidak beraturan. Jika dibiarkan lebih lanjut, ia bisa menghancurkan seisi bar dan akan dijatuhi hukuman penjara di pengadilan. Tanpa basa-basi Gray langsung membawa Cana di pundaknya lalu mengambil botol bir kosong dari tangannya secara paksa dan keluar dari bar sebelum kekacuan terjadi.

**Flashback end**

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu terkekeh geli mengingat kejadian lucu beberapa tahun silam. Menurutnya itu adalah kejadian paling konyol selama hidupnya. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian itu, televisi langsung dipenuhi berita dirinya dan Cana, hingga berita itu bertahan selama satu minggu penuh dan menjadi trending topik di sosial media. Bahkan, sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta padanya? Mengapa perasaan itu baru muncul 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum mereka bertunangan? Mengapa perasaan itu tidak muncul sedari lama ketika ia masih kecil? Karena mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk tumbuh bersama di dalam istana.

Ah, mungkin dirinya yang saat itu masih terlalu polos untuk mengenal sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Bahkan Gray pun mulai tersenyum kecut menyadari gadis yang gemar minum alkohol disaat ia ada masalah telah pergi dari hidupnya untuk selamanya.

"Yang Mulia, kulihat dari tadi anda tertawa sendiri lalu merenung lalu tertawa lagi, apa anda mulai gila Yang Mulia?" Canda seorang kakek-kakek tua bertubuh kecil berkepala botak dan beralis tebal.

"Ah ternyata kau, Kakek Yajima. Ssst…kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu disini, kau masih ingatkan tentang perjanjian yang telah kita buat? Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu jika diluar."

"Duh, maafkan aku Yang Mu- eh salah maksudku Gray." Kata kakek itu sembari tertunduk malu lalu ia berjalan dan terduduk di sebelah Gray.

"Sudah 3 tahun berlalu dan tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat akan dirinya," Gray menghela nafas panjang sembari menopang dagunya lalu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkatnya lagi. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan, menatap rintik hujan yang semakin deras dari balik kaca jendela.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya, seseorang yang dipanggil Gray dengan sebutan Kakek Yajima itu lantas terdiam berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang pantas untuk dikeluarkannya. "Pikiran manusia itu sungguh abstrak, terkadang kita sudah berusaha untuk melupakan suatu kenangan akan seseorang yang sudah lama tiada, tapi tanpa adanya suatu pemicu yang pasti tiba-tiba saja ingatan itu kembali. Memaksa kita untuk mengingat memori-memori tentang dirinya dimasa lalu."

"Ya, anda benar. Entah mengapa aku kembali merasa bersalah, pada diriku sendiri. Andai saja waktu itu, aku ikut bertarung bersamanya ke perbatasan Hargeon dan Magnolia, dia pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang." Gray kembali menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha untuk menghilangkan beban yang ada di pikirannya.

"Eh? Itu bukan salah anda, bukankah saya sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali? Itu kehendaknya sendiri Yang Mu- maksudku Gray. Lagi pula, itu sudah menjadi tugasnya selaku komandan pasukan perdamaian Fairy Tail, dan jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia katakan waktu itu-" kakek tua itu berhenti sejenak, ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Karena anda adalah seorang putra mahkota, seseorang yang akan menjadi raja di masa depan."

Lantas, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bahkan suasana di apartemen kecil yang hanya memiliki 30 kamar itu sudah mulai sepi senyap, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Suara rintikan hujan yang mengenai atap terdengar makin keras dan menambah kesan sepi diantara mereka berdua. Hingga pada akhirnya Gray mulai angkat bicara, "Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, seharusnya dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, mengingat dia adalah seorang penyihir yang mengetahui masa depan. Apakah dari awal dia sudah mengetahuinya dan menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Kakek Yajima pun menoleh kearahnya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sayu kedua alisnya turun melengkung ke bawah. Air mukanya seolah menggambarkan empati yang teramat dalam pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Nak, kurasa pembicaraan kita sudah terlalu jauh, jika ku tanggapi dan kulanjutkan, aku takut ini akan menguak kepiluan masa lalu mu." Tutur kata kakek itu yang lembut lantas membuatnya terdiam, Gray memalingkan pandangannya dari Kakek Yajima, lalu ia menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya yang menopang wajahnya.

"Kakek benar, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar." Gray bangkit dari duduknya lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kakek Yajima yang masih terduduk di atas sofa. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Yang Mulia."

Ketika Gray sampai tepat di depan kamar apartemennya, ia tidak langsung masuk. Melainkan berdiri mematung di depannya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Mendadak jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan seolah menyerangnya secara beruntun di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu masih bangun? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia masuk gadis itu langsung tersenyum dan memandanginya? Bagaimana jika ia masuk gadis itu langsung menanyakan tentang insiden tadi? Tiba-tiba Gray mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu ia langsung masuk ke dalam.

Gray pun sedikit menghela nafas lega karena gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas. Lantas Gray pun berjalan mendekatinya perlahan, senyum mulai mengembang diwajahnya yang tampan setampan malaikat ciptaan tuhan. Pemuda itu terduduk di pinggiran kasur lalu memandangi wajah gadis itu. Dari sudut pandang matanya, gadis itu terlihat polos ketika tidur. Tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu terulur dan meletakkan beberapa helai rambut Lucy ke belakang telinganya.

Tiba-tiba Gray tidak sengaja menyentuh dahinya, dingin mulai menjalar dari ujung kulit tangannya. Lalu, Gray menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher gadis itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba matanya terasa berat, ia mengantuk. Lalu, direbahkannya tubuhnya disamping gadis itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya kala itu, hingga ia berani melakukan tindakan demikian. Jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya, ia pasti akan dicap sebagai orang mesum. Tapi sekarang, seolah pikiran Gray sedang tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Kedua matanya pun tertutup dan ia pun tertidur tepat disamping seorang wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

_'Aku akan melindungimu.'_

_'Jangan pergi dariku! Kumohon!'_

_'Lucy…Lucy…jika ku katakan aku mencintaimu akankah kau tetap berada disisiku?'_

_'Tetaplah disini, aku membutuhkanmu.'_

Gelap. Semuanya gelap, Lucy bahkan tidak tahu darimana asalnya suara itu datang. Ini seperti ruang hampa, tidak ada angin, tapi kau masih bisa bernafas. Lagi-lagi suara itu, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi ia tidak tahu itu suara milik siapa. Perlahan suara itu menjauh lalu mengeras lagi, memanggil namanya.

Tiba-tiba, benda-benda aneh mulai bermunculan di ruang hampa itu, melayang-layang tanpa gravitasi. Bahkan dirinya, nampak terkejut melihat puing-puing suatu bangunan mengambang dan dirinya juga turut mengambang tanpa gravitasi. Sensasi aneh kembali ia rasakan manakala suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini suara itu terkesan marah dan kesal. Suara seorang wanita.

_'Pergilah!'_

_'Tidak! Kita tidak bisa bersama!'_

_'Takdir sudah berkata lain! Pergilah!'_

Suara wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara seorang pria. Nampaknya suara yang sama seperti suara pertama yang ia dengar. Tapi Lucy masih tidak tahu milik siapakah suara-suara itu. Demi Mavis! Apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya?

_'Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?'_

_'Apakah kau memang ingin aku pergi?'_

_'Aku yakin kau tidak menginginkannya.'_

_'Sungguh, demimu apapun akan ku lakukan, membunuh dewa pun akan kulakukan. Demi dirimu.'_

Suara itu kembali menghilang, menyisakan Lucy yang kembali kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi. Lalu, ia kembali mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang pria, suaranya sama seperti suara-suara lainnya, menggema dan memantul-mantul di ruang gelap nan hampa ini. Pikiran rasionalnya mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa suara itu memantul dan menggema di ruangan sehampa ini?

Tiba-tiba jari jemari tangannya yang panjang dan kurus meraih sebuah benda yang melayang didekatnya. Nampaknya itu adalah sebuah foto beserta bingkainya. Disana ia melihat foto dirinya tengah dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pria, wajahnya samar, hingga ia tidak mengenalinya. Dari sudut pandangnya, ia dapat mengetahui jika dirinya terlihat bahagia di foto ini, begitu pun dengan pria di foto itu, walaupun ia tidak mengetahui siapakah dia.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah bayangan hitam merengkuh dan melilit dirinya, ia terpaksa melepaskan foto yang ada digenggamannya guna melepas jeratan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam dari dirinya. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya berusaha mencari foto itu, foto itu sudah hilang, lenyap tak berbekas.

Lucy mulai kehabisan nafas, ia berteriak meminta tolong dan meminta sesuatu itu untuk melepaskannya, namun percuma, usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Sihirnya tak berfungsi, sekarang ia hanyalah manusia normal tanpa kekuatan istimewa.

"To…tolong…uhuk…lepas…lepaskan!" rintihnya yang mulai kesakitan dan sesak nafas. Bahkan tubuh nyatanya yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang yang empuk mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Selimut yang sedaritadi membungkus dirinya ia sibakkan hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak kesana-kemari tidak karuan.

"Lucy! Lucy! Bangunlah…Lucy!" seru Gray yang mulai panik. Ia menyentuh kedua pipi gadis itu yang mulai dingin sedingin es. Gray mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dan menggoyang-goyangkan pundak gadis berambut pirang itu berulang kali seraya menyadarkannya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua mata coklat gadis itu terbuka, ia terbatuk, dan nafasnya memburu. Bahkan tanpa disadari olehnya, ia memeluk seorang pria yang ada di depannya sembari menangis. Menangis? Lucy bahkan tidak tahu kapan air mata itu mulai menetes dari kedua matanya, dan Lucy bahkan tidak tahu kapan rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa itu mulai menjalar di dalam dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku disini. Kau mimpi buruk, hm?" katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy seraya menenangkannya.

Hingga kemudian, Lucy merasa aneh. Seolah, kulit wajahnya tengah bersentuhan dengan kulit orang lain. Tidak hanya kulit wajahnya, namun juga kulit telapak tangannya yang melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat situasi dan keadaan yang tengah dihadapinya kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Whaa…se…sejak kapan k-kau disini? Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan celana pendek? Di-dimana bajumu?" Gray pun mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, dan benar saja ia hanya mengenakan celana boxernya saja tanpa memakai baju, wajah pemuda itu pun mulai memerah dengan sendirinya. Lantas, tanpa segan-segan Lucy menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh, hingga sang pangeran jatuh terjungkal ke atas lantai.

"Dasar pangeran mesum! Hyaaaah!"

* * *

**Markas 3 Pasukan Kerajaan Fairy Tail**

Dari arah pintu masuk datanglah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam agak panjang dengan ikat kepala dan tindik di wajahnya bersama dengan seorang wanita bertubuh kecil berambut biru dengan membawa setumpuk berkas. Diletakannya tumpukan berkas itu di atas meja. "Ini berkas yang kalian minta."

"Yo, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa Natsu!" sapa pemuda dengan tindik di wajahnya itu sembari memukul bahu Natsu pelan. Pria berambut pink itu mendengus kesal. "Tak kusangka kau berhasil kembali hidup-hidup, huh?"

Pemuda yang baru saja memukul bahunya itu lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hah?! Apa katamu? Jadi kau berharap aku mati?" Mereka berdua saling bertatapan hingga kilatan cahaya mulai nampak pada aksi pandang mereka. Nampaknya setelah ini, akan terjadi pertarungan besar yang mengguncang seisi istana.

"Hoi Natsu, Gajeel! Jika kalian tidak ingin menjadi daging cincang, diam sekarang juga dan duduk." Kata Erza dengan aura mematikan yang sudah menguar dari dalam dirinya.

"Hm…hanya dalam 2 hari terakhir kita sudah banyak kelihangan prajurit." Ultear menghela nafas, pandangannya masih pada kertas laporan yang dipegangnya.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, setelah aku mempelajari laporan-laporan ini, aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Pertama, mengenai ketiga makhluk aneh yang kemarin malam menyerang kerajaan, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu makhluk itu muncul darimana, bahkan kedatangan mereka tidak terdeteksi oleh cctv dan lacrima pelindung. Seorang prajurit divisi keamanan mengatakan padaku jika ia melihat monster itu datang secara tiba-tiba di taman istana timur sebelum akhirnya membuat kekacauan." Jelas Levy panjang lebar.

Sesaat suasana hening sejenak, mereka seolah berusaha mencerna penuturan gadis berambut biru barusan. Hingga pada akhirnya, Natsu angkat bicara dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Jadi Levy, maksudmu monster-monster itu datang secara tiba-tiba seperti _bim salabim_ begitu?" pemuda berambut pink itu berkata seraya membuka lebar kedua telapak tangannya ketika ia mengucapkan _bim salabim_.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Levy itu lantas mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Tidak sampai disitu saja, hal kedua, ketika malam itu prajurit berbaju besi datang pada kalian dan mengatakan jika para monster telah kembali, sebenarnya sebelum kejadian itu seorang saksi mata mengatakan jika ia mengaku melihat segel sihir berwarna keunguan dan pendaran cahaya di atas langit. Lalu yang terakhir, mengenai identitas manusia bersayap hitam dan bertanduk itu, dia Zeref sang Dewa Kegelapan dan Kematian. Aku menemukan identitasnya ketika aku berada di perpustakaan kerajaan, dia adalah Dewa yang berasal dari mitologi Bangsa Chervia, bangsa yang terdapat di dimensi lain."

Sesaat Natsu, Erza, dan Ultear nampak terkejut akan penuturan Levy yang terakhir. Nampaknya mereka bertiga tidak asing dengan nama dewa kegelapan dan kematian yang disebutkan Levy barusan. Zeref, ya kemarin malam sebelum mereka bertiga berangkat bertarung, mereka sempat mendengarnya dari Lucy.

"Hm…..jadi kalau menurutku, monster-monster beserta sesuatu yang bernama Zeref itu bisa dikatakan muncul dari dimensi lain, dan mereka muncul dengan menggunakan sihir portal dimensi." Ultear menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dahinya berkerut, dan ekspresinya serius, menandakan jika gadis itu tengah berpikir. "Tapi jika diingat-ingat, sihir portal dimensi, itu sihir kuno yang bahkan orang-orang zaman sekarang pun tidak tahu jika sihir seperti itu pernah ada."

"Exactly! Analisismu selalu tepat Ultear!" Seru Levy kegirangan, bahkan ia pun nampak sedikit meloncat menanggapinya.

"Dari laporan yang kubaca aku dapat menyimpulkan. Ah tidak, tunggu, mungkin ini hanya hipotesisku saja bukan simpulan. Jika hipotesisku benar, mereka kemari mengincar Gray, pangeran terakhir sang penjaga gerbang dan batu zodiac sekaligus penghubung antara dunia manusia dan dunia roh," kata Levy menambahkan.

Mendengarnya, lantas Erza pun menggeleng sembari berkata, "Tidak, kau benar, benda-benda itulah yang diincar mereka. Kemarin malam gadis berambut pirang itu mengatakannya pada kita semua."

Kedua alis Levy pun bertaut dan dahinya mengerut. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi bingung. "Tunggu, gadis berambut pirang? Maksudmu gadis bersayap seperti malaikat itu?" Erza pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Tiba-tiba kedua mata besar Levy nampak berbinar penuh dengan keingintahuan. Ia bahkan sempat lupa jika kehadiran gadis itu pada penyerangan, malam 2 hari yang lalu juga masih menyisakan misteri baginya. Sebelum Levy kembali angkat bicara, Gajeel yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih terlipat di depan dadanya, mengambil kesempatan Levy untuk berbicara.

"Hoi…hoi, aku kemari juga membawa berita penting loh. Tidakkah kalian tahu jika Yang Mulia Ratu masih dirawat di rumah sakit kerajaan? Kondisinya masih lemah. Kalian tidak mau menjenguk beliau?"

Mendengar hal itu, Ultear terperanjat kaget dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Astaga aku hampir lupa, hari ini seharusnya kita menjenguk beliau. Duh, tapi adikku yang sialan itu masih belum juga memberi kabar."

"Kalau berbicara soal Gray, Makarov tadi sudah mengabarinya." Sahut Gajeel menanggapi perkataan Ultear.

* * *

Lucy keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru muda, tank top berwarna hitam dan cardigan lengan panjang berkancing berwarna peach. Dia pikir, dia bakal selamanya mengenakan baju milik Gray, namun tampaknya kali ini ia harus berterimakasih pada pemuda itu karena telah membelikannya pakaian wanita yang layak. Bahkan pakaian itu terasa pas sekali di badannya.

"Ku pikir aku bakal selamanya pakai baju milikmu, ternyata kau baik juga membelikanku baju wanita. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ukurannya bisa sangat pas ya? Jangan-jangan semalam kau….!" Kata Lucy yang mulai histeris dan berpikiran tidak-tidak.

"Hey jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Aku hanya berspekulasi jika ukuran baju mu dan kakaku sama, jadi aku membelinya bereferensikan kakakku, dan untungnya ukuran kalian sama." Gray menghela nafas seraya bangkit dari tepian ranjang dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang terletak di atas meja kerja.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke istana, kau haus?" pemuda itu menyerahkan botol mineral yang ada di tangannya dan menawarkannya pada Lucy. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan mengambil botol air mineral yang ditawarkan padanya, dan ia langsung meneguknya hingga habis setengahnya. Nampaknya gadis berambut pirang itu sedang dilanda kehausan.

Kemudian kedua mata coklat Lucy menangkap sebuah foto yang terletak di atas meja. Sebuah foto Gray tengah memeluk pinggang seorang gadis berambut coklat berseragam militer. Di dalam foto itu, gadis berambut coklat itu berpose dengan tangan yang membentuk angka 2 sembari tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Dari senyuman yang terpasang di kedua wajah mereka, Lucy berani mengatakan jika mereka sangat bahagia.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Lucy sembari meletakkan botol air mineral ke atas meja. Gray menoleh ke arahnya lalu ke arah foto yang terletak di sudut meja. Pemuda itu tidak lantas menjawab pertanyaannya. Mimik wajah pemuda itu berubah derastis, bahkan dari tempat Lucy berdiri ia dapat menebak jika pemuda itu tengah memasang ekspresi sedih bercampur kehilangan di wajahnya.

Sebelum menjawab Gray menghela nafas panjang, lalu membenarkan posisinya berdiri dan menghadap Lucy. Dia mengangguk perlahan membenarkan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Lucy. "Ya."

"Dia cantik sekali, juga manis. Jika dilihat dari fotonya, dia pasti orang yang periang." Lucy menambahkan sembari mengurai senyum di bibirnya.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, kami sudah lama berpisah." Nadanya bicara berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. "Dia sudah meninggal, 3 tahun yang lalu." Gray kembali menghela nafas panjang, sebelum mengambil foto itu dari sudut meja dan meletakkannya di dalam laci.

"Ah maaf…maafkan aku."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka menuju ke sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Lucy agak sedikit memincingkan mata, melihat kehadiran sosok lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Sosok itu adalah kakek-kakek penjaga apartemen yang pernah dilihatnya, ketika ia sesekali keluar dari kamar untuk mencari makan.

Lantas, kakek beralis mata tebal dan berkepala botak itu membungkuk hormat pada Gray. Lalu kakek itu menyerahkan kunci mobil padanya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam, setelah Gray mengucapkan terimakasih dan Lucy membungkuk hormat.

Kemudian, suasana kembali hening. Kini di dalam mobil yang tengah berjalan itu hanya ditumpangi oleh mereka berdua, Gray dan Lucy. Hanya suara desingan mesin mobil dan alunan musik klasik yang menemani mereka. Sesekali kedua mata hitamnya mengamati gerak-gerik Lucy dari kaca spion mobil. Gadis itu berulang kali membenarkan posisi duduknya, mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Kali ini, ia letakan sikunya pada pinggiran jendela, dan ia biarkan tangannya menyangga dagunya. Dari kaca spion mobil Gray dapat melihat jika Lucy tengah melihat keluar jendela dan memandangi angkasa. Langit mulai mendung, pikir mereka berdua.

Gray merasa ia harus segera mengakhiri kesunyian yang makin lama menurutnya makin horror. Oh ayolah, buka topik pembicaraan. "Hei, apakah benar kau dari dimensi lain?" tidak, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini? Tentu saja gadis itu berasal dari dimensi lain. Bukankah Lucy sudah memberitahunya akan hal ini? Lantas, pemuda itu mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hm…sepertinya aku pernah memberitahumu, kau lupa?" balasnya datar. Jackpot! Sekarang Gray mulai gugup dan terlihat bodoh. Sebelum bicara membalasnya, ia mencari kata-kata dan kalimat yang pas di dalam kepalanya. "Ehehe…benarkah? Sepertinya aku memang lupa. Kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu? Sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu."

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gray barusan seolah membuat Lucy terlonjak kaget. Namun, ia tetap memasang ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. Bahkan kedua mata coklatnya nampak lebih menyala-nyala dan terlihat tajam. Sebelum menjawab, Lucy membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika ku jawab pun kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gray menggeleng, lalu ia berkata, "Tidak, aku akan percaya padamu. Aku juga percaya jika kau memang berbeda dengan kami." Pemuda itu tersenyum dibalik kemudinya.

"2 abad, itulah usiaku yang sebenarnya." Kemudian kedua telinga gadis berambut pirang itu menangkap kekehan geli dari pemuda yang tengah menyetiri mobil mereka. Lucy langsung memandangnya dengan tajam.

Seolah melihat pandagan tajam Lucy yang memang ditujukan padanya dari kaca spion mobil ia berhenti tertawa, lalu mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Aku tertawa bukan berarti aku tidak percaya akan ucapanmu tapi, karena diusia segitu kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis berumur 23 tahun."

"Kau berusaha menggodaku?" tanyanya dingin, pandangan matanya masih tajam. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar, membuat gadis itu semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Sungguh Lucy! Kau sangat lucu, aku bicara kenyataan, dan aku tidak pernah berniat menggodamu." Kata sang pangeran disela-sela tawanya.

* * *

**Kediaman Ratu, pukul 11 siang**

Diluar ruangan itu terlihat teman-teman Gray tengah berkumpul. Natsu, Erza, Ultear, Gajeel dan Levy. Bahkan sedari tadi Ultear nampak mondar-mandir didepan ruangan itu dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kau ini sungguh plin-plan, dan tidak jelas. Setidaknya kau harus memastikannya dulu ke Makarov atau ayahmu, apakah ibu benar-benar masih di rumah sakit atau sudah pulang," katanya.

"Lagi pula aku sempat shock, jika ibu dirawat di rumah sakit kerajaan selama lebih dari satu hari, maka lukanya pasti sangat parah. Tahu begini, kita tidak harus bolak-balik rumah sakit-istana, menghabiskan tenaga saja." Ultear masih mengomel dan beberapa kali ia hentak-hentakkan kakinya secara bergantian. Sedangkan pemuda yang tengah mendapatkan omelan dari tuan putri hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari sesekali menundukkan kepala. Pertemanannya yang cukup lama dengan gadis berambut lurus panjang itu membuatnya mengerti akan sifatnya yang satu ini.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh 2 sosok manusia yang baru datang menghampiri mereka. Saking sepinya keadaan lorong istana yang mereka lewati, langkah kaki mereka sampai terdengar hingga ke telinga mereka ber-5.

"Yo, Gray! Lucy!" sapa Natsu sembari menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Apakah kalian berdua tadi juga sempat terkecoh?" tanya Levy yang duduk di samping Gajeel.

"Hampir, jika Erza tidak memberitahuku mungkin aku akan menjadi seperti kalian. Sungguh Gajeel, seharusnya kau mengkonfirmasi beritanya terlebih dahulu." Gray menghela nafas sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Lantas, pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut jabrik dan memiliki beberapa tindik di wajahnya bangkit dari sofa ia duduk. Ia menghentakkan kaki-kakinya sembari mendengus kesal. "Hei…hei, kenapa kalian semua malah menyalahkanku? Disini aku hanya sebagai penyalur informasi! Salahkan orang yang memberikan informasi dong!"

Sebelum terjadi keributan lebih lanjut, pintu besar ruangan dimana Yang Mulia Ratu beristirahat terbuka. Menampakkan beberapa sosok yang tidak asing keluar dari dalamnya. Mereka-mereka adalah para pejabat tinggi di kerajaan. Setelah mereka semua pergi, Gildarts dan Makarov yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan sang ratu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Hei pak tua! Lihat gara-gara informasi plin-planmu aku jadi bahan cemoohan mereka!" Gajeel membuang muka, ekspresinya terlihat amat kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, mendapati seseorang tengah menyikutnya dari samping. "Hei, jaga bicaramu ada Yang Mulia Ratu," kata Levy sembari menatapnya tajam.

Tiba-tiba suara kekehan geli yang sangat familiar mulai terdengar di telinga mereka. Benar saja, sang ratu terawa geli sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan mulut. Bahkan dihadapan mereka-mereka yang sudah lama mengenal Yang Mulia Ratu, sang ratu masih menjaga tindak-tanduknya.

"Ah maaf…maafkan aku, Makarov tidak bersalah, akulah yang bersalah disini. Aku memerintahkannya untuk membawaku kemari, karena aku sudah merasa sehat. Tapi tunggu, apakah gara-gara aku, kau tidak diperlakukan manusiawi oleh mereka, Gajeel?" Ia bertanya dari sofa berwarna merah maroon yang ia duduki. Nampak pula disebelahnya sebuah tiang dengan cairan dan selang yang disalurkan ke tubuhnya.

"Hm…pasti tuan putri adalah seseorang yang paling memperlakukanmu dengan tidak manusiawi, iyakan?" canda Ur dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di wajahnya yang mulai keriput.

Tiba-tiba Gajeel pun menunduk malu dengan rona merah yang segera menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat sangar. Hingga kemudian, Ultear sudah hilang dari tempat ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk sang ratu dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Ibu! Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir! Untung kau tidak apa-apa." Ur pun tersenyum, wajahnya melembut lalu, ia bawa tangan rentanya ke punggung anak perempuannya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Tepat setelah Ultear melepas pelukannya pada Ur, sang ratu mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa empuk kediamannya.

Entah mengapa sedari tadi Lucy merasa tidak enak, bahkan ini adalah sudah kali ke sekian ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi sepasang mata dari seorang gadis bertubuh kecil-pendek dan berambut biru itu terus memandanginya. Bahkan semenjak dari pertama ia datang bersama dengan Gray. Ketika Lucy balas memandangnya, gadis itu langsung tertunduk dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Tunggu, apakah mungkin gadis itu penyuka sesama jenis? Tapi, Lucy masih normal!

Jika saja saat ini tidak ada Ur dihadapannya, Lucy pasti sudah bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan langsung berhadap-hadapan dengannya, menatapnya tajam. Lalu ia akan mengatakan, 'Hei kau, apa lihat-lihat? Tidakkah kau tahu itu membuatku risih?' Sungguh, hari ini gadis berambut pirang itu merasa bad mood.

Bahkan saking sibuknya bermain dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi di lingkungan sekitarnya. "Hei, Yang Mulia Ratu tadi berkata padamu, berikanlah tanggapan padanya." Gray menyikut lengannya hingga membuatnya tersadar.

Lucy mengerjapkan mata dan memandang sang ratu dengan ekspresi seperti orang bego. "Hah? Eh? Duh, maafkan saya…..maafkan saya Yang Mulia, saya sedang tidak fokus. Bisakah anda mengulanginya?"

Lantas Ur pun tersenyum sembari menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kudengar, kemarin kau terluka lagi karena melindungi putraku? Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya ini adalah tindakan seorang pria untuk melindungi wanita, tapi kali ini justru kebalikannya." Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Ur sungguh merasa bersalah pada gadis yang duduk diseberangnya. Bahkan tubuhnya masih dipenuhi dengan luka bekas 2 hari yang lalu dan ditambah lagi dengan luka kemarin malam. Hingga menambah balutan perban di tubuhnya.

"Ah itu…..saya merasa, itu sudah kewajiban saya. Bukankah putra anda adalah seorang putra mahkota?"

Mendengar perkataan Lucy barusan seolah membuat sesuatu dalam diri Gray bergejolak. Sesuatu seolah menohok dirinya hingga membuat dadanya sakit. Lagi-lagi perkataan itu yang ia dengar. Bahkan kedua telinganya serasa bosan mendengarnya. _'Bukankah anda seorang putra mahkota?' _Sudah sering orang-orang melindunginya dengan berkedokkan kata-kata tersebut. Ia merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Gray terduduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon apel yang besar. Dilihat dari ukurannya yang besar nampaknya pohon apel itu sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya terkepal. Lantas kata-kata itu kembali muncul di pikirannya, kata-kata yang bahkan sudah bosan ia dengar. 'Putra Mahkota', 'Pewaris Kerajaan', 'Pangeran Fiore' dan sejenisnya itu membuatnya kesal. Tidak adakah yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang manusia biasa ciptaan tuhan? Hanya teman-temannya saja yang menganggapnya demikian.

Semua hanya masalah status, dan gara-gara status tersebut banyak orang-orang yang mati demi dirinya. Ia tidak suka itu, bahkan orang-orang itu sering berlagak sok kuat di depannya untuk melindungi dirinya, tetapi sejatinya, orang-orang itu tidak mampu. Gray mendecih sebal. Bahkan gara-gara status itu, ia harus kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya, Cana Alberona.

_'Tidak, kau tidak boleh kesana aku melarangmu!"_

_'Memangnya siapa kau? Putra mahkota hm? Disini akulah pemegang mandat tertinggi pasukan kerajaan.'_

_'Jika begitu izinkan aku ikut bersamamu.'_

_'Tidak, tidak bisa! Jika kau terbunuh aku akan dipenuhi rasa sesal dalam hidupku.'_

_'Begitu pula aku, Cana.'_ Sejenak Cana terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Gray mungkin benar. Baik dirinya maupun Gray sama-sama ingin melindungi satu sama lain.

_'Tapi ini berbeda. Lihatlah siapa dirimu. Demi Tuhan! Kau adalah Putra Mahkota Fiore! Sang raja masa depan. Jika kau mati, tamatlah sudah! Tidak ada Fiore, rakyatmu menjadi budak kerajaan lain, apakah kau rela, hm?'_

Jika diingat-ingat, mungkin itu adalah pertengkaran paling hebat diantara mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, Gray bisa merasakan jika wajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai memanas, dan air mata mulai terjatuh dari kedua matanya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri, dari semua ingatan yang ia miliki kenapa harus kejadian itu yang tiba-tiba teringat olehnya?

"Huh, Gray? Kaukah itu? Tak kusangka aku akan be-" Lucy berjalan dari arah yang membelakangi Gray. Ketika gadis itu mulai mendekat, Gray memalingkan wajah.

"-kau menangis?" Lucy duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Bicaralah, semua hal yang ada dipikiranmu, hingga hal itu membuatmu tenang." Gray sedikit terkejut mendengar ketenangan dibalik nada gadis itu berbicara. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, entah mengapa ia sangat ingin sekali membagi penderitaannya dengan gadis itu. Seolah, dia adalah seseorang yang bisa dipercaya.

Gray membalikkan badan, mengembalikkan posisi duduknya seperti semula. Matanya yang sudah tidak dipenuhi oleh air mata itu jauh menerawang kedepan, melihat hamparan padang bunga dengan pixie-pixie yang beterbangan diatasnya.

"Aku benci hidupku. Jika aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai seorang putra mahkota, mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai. Perlahan mereka menghilang dan tak pernah kembali, semua itu terjadi dengan kata kutukan melindungi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, seharusnya mereka tahu kondisi mereka yang sebenarnya bagaimana-" Gray terdiam sejenak. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, sedari tadi gadis itu hanya terdiam, mendengarkannya. Bahkan mungkin jika yang disebelahnya saat ini adalah Natsu atau Gajeel atau siapapun itu, mereka pasti akan kabur, tidak betah mendengar curhatannya yang terlalu melankolis.

"Lanjutkan, aku yakin kau masih belum selesai."

"-aku sebenarnya muak dengan gelagak mereka yang sok kuat, mereka berlagak melindungi, tapi akhirnya mereka pergi untuk selamanya. Tidakkah mereka tahu bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Sudah selesai?" Gray mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Lucy menarik dirinya kedalam pelukannya, mengelus punggungnya secara perlahan dengan kasih sayang. Bahkan pikiran Lucy yang rasional itu seolah tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah sinting. Ya, gadis itu sudah sinting, memeluk seorang pangeran yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ia bahkan tersenyum, sedangkan sang pangeran masih terlihat terkejut.

"Aku pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, 2 abad yang lalu. Memang, rasanya seperti dikhianati, tapi tidakkah kau tahu? Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Karena kebahagiaan, kesejahteraan, kesengsaraan, dan kesedihan mereka ada ditanganmu. Jutaan nyawa umat manusia di Fiore semua ada ditanganmu kelak." Gray sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan gadis itu yang teramat bijak di telinganya. Bahkan Kakek Yajima yang sering menjadi tempat curhatannya pun tidak pernah berkata sebijak dia.

Pemuda itu lantas mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan kedua kristal matanya yang berwarna coklat. "Jika orang itu adalah kau, apakah kau bersedia mati melindungiku?" Sejenak gadis itu terdiam dan mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba kedua telinga Gray saat ini tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Lucy. Bahkan pikiran rasionalnya yang waras saat itu berubah menjadi tidak waras. Hingga tiba-tiba, secara perlahan sang pangeran mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Kedua mata Lucy terbuka lebar, sebuah ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang cantik. Ia terdiam mematung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan di dalam pikirannya ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah ini mimpi atau realita?

**-to be continued-**

_**Fuaaaah...gak nyangka ternyata ini cerita total katanya nembus sampe 6000++ pantesan aja tangan sampe pegel2 hahaha, semoga saya bisa cepet apdet setelah didera ribuan kesibukan sebagai seorang mahasiswa -,-**_


End file.
